Love is Death
by WanderingDreamer4Ever
Summary: [[Collaberation with InuKag4evertogether. I am the editor of this story therefore this story is not mine.]] Kagome is a priestess that goes to Shikon High. She deals with all the regular highschool problems of a normal highschool teen. But everything changes when she bumps into the new guy at school. I/K, M/S, Sh/R, Ay/K
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's me, WanderingDreamer4Ever (what a mouthful :P). **

**This is a story that one of my dear reviewers wrote, so it's NOT a story I wrote. Because of her brother, she's unable to use a computer so I'm helping her with her first story updates! **

**Her username is bee1313.**

**However, even though it's her story and her words, I'm helping with some editing, but not much. I'll still be working on my other stories though, so hope you keep reading those!**

**Hope you like bee1313's story! Please reviewing and tell me what you think about her first story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Kagome's P.O.V_

"Mom I'm going!" I said, announcing my departure.

My mother, who was busy at the kitchen sink, just turned and looked at me and said, "Okay, Kagome, but don't forget your lunch." She handed it to me with a smile. I returned it just as bright.

I ran out the door after throwing on my shoes.

Before I go on, my name is Kagome Higarashi and I'm fifteen years old. I live with my brother, Souta, my mom, and my grandpa.

I go to Shikon High School, but even though it's a school, most people call it a hellhole. You'll find out why later.

I walked to school like I did everyday, enjoying the bright sun and clear skies. It was a day where nothing could go wrong.

The moment I stepped into my school's territory, I was pounced on by my best friend, Sango Hateca. We've known each other since 6th grade.

"Could you please not do that?" I grumbled. Sango looked happier than usual, her brown eyes shining. Her sudden hype of cheeriness scared me. "What happened?" I asked slowly, my eyes narrowing in suspicion.

She got off my back, laughing, and said, "You're so clueless."

"What, did I miss something?" I asked. I really had no idea what she seemed so excited about.

Sango made a much exaggerated shocked expression, even placing a hand on her chest. "Out of all the people! _**You **_should know!" she gasped but then smiled slyly. "I heard…" Drifting off, she left me hanging suspenseful. She grinned. "There's a new hottie in school!" she giggled.

I almost strangled her for dangling me over a cliff like that. That was the big news?

My friend always got like this when a new guy came to Shikon High, especially if he was declared "cute".

"And I care about this why?" I asked.

"Because you should ask him out!"

"Why would I do that? I don't even know what her looks like!"

"Trust me, he's so much better looking than the other guys in the entire school! And it's not like you can't get anyone you want. You obviously got the looks to kill. Besides, it's about time you got yourself a boyfriend."

"I don't need one, thank you very much," I huffed.

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to just 'get' a boyfriend. I need to actually like the guy!"

Sango smiled knowingly. "Well you better like him quick before he gets taken."

I started charging at her when the bell rang. I chuckled at Sango darkly. "Saved by the bell."

Sango stuck her tongue out at me while jogging ahead. "Well we better get going or we're going to be late."

I rolled my eyes and entered the school at her side. But heading off to class, we went our separate ways.

I ran off yelling behind me, "See you at lunch, Sango!"

Just as I sprinted up the last flight of stairs I crashed straight into someone, making me stumble back blindly.

Before I could apologize and was shaking my head clear of the impact I heard a voice.

"Oi, watch where your going wench!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think of the story. I'll pass it along!<strong>

**Thanks!**

**_bee1313 _and _WanderingDreamer4Ever_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! bee1313 wants to thank all of you for reading and reviewing her story. It makes all of us happy! Really grateful so thanks so much! **

**Well, here's chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

I was walking and trying to find my first class when someone bumped into me. A girl by the looks of it who was running up the stairs like a madwoman!

"Oi, watch where you're going wench!" I said.

The girl pushed herself off, stumbling and shook her head clear of the crash. Then she looked at me with a pissed expression on her face.

"Excuse me? I was just about to apologize and you call me a _**wench?**_" Her face shone with disbelief. She shook her head and made a waving-off motion with her hand. "Never mind then, you don't deserve an apology."

'_Boy, has she got __**attitude**__!' _I thought. But I couldn't help but notice her extremely eye-catching looks.

The girl had rich, chocolate brown eyes that shone caramel from the sun. I didn't forget the strong, defiant air she gave off when she glared at me. Her hair was raven black and flowed down over her shoulders, skimming her waistline. Her skin looked flawless, resembling the finest porcelain doll as she stood there in her uniform.

I had seen lots of beautiful girls in my lifetime but she had a beauty that seemed too natural to be real.

Sure her looks were stunning but it was her scent that kept her grip on me.

Her smell was sort of like jasmine and honeysuckle, combining to make a light but heavily intoxicating smell. It filled my nose with pleasure.

After admiring her I realised that it was my turn to make a comeback. "Well you should still watch were your going!" I was expecting her to instantly make a sassy remark the moment I finished.

"I already admitted that it was my fault but I'm not apologising!" she huffed.

I was right.

But I swear I felt a nerve pop up. I chuckled darkly. "You should watch who you're talking to, wench. For your information, I'm a _**half demon**_ so I can beat your ass anytime I want!"

She scoffed. "So what? Just because you have demon blood doesn't make you special. And guess what? I'm a _**priestess**_, meaning the fact that _**I**_ can purify _**your **_sorry ass, anywhere, anytime!"

I can't believe how a mixed demon and human school can have so much fun!

…And I can't believe how _**sassy **_this girl is!...

It continued like this for a few more minutes, throwing back and forth insults. I was really quite enjoying it, actually. Watching her flare in anger was just too much fun.

Smirking, I decided that I needed to go to class soon, or else I'd be late. So I said to the girl, "Well, it's been nice talkin' to ya, but I gotta get to class." I turned around. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

I saw her narrowing her eyes at me. "Who are you anyway?"

"The name's Inuyasha." I said in a gruff voice, hoarse from all the yelling.

She paused before saying, "I'm Kagome." I gave a little wave to let her know I knew. I'll never forget that name.

I was already walking further and further away form her when I heard her ask, "What class do you have right now?"

I turned around and stared at her, stunned, then answered, "Class number 217."

The moment her face showed a humorous expression I knew something was wrong.

"Oh!" Kagome informed mockingly. "You're going the wrong way. That class is right over there." She pointed at a door in the complete opposite direction of where I was going.

"Uh, I knew that." I turned my face away so she couldn't see the blush that had appeared on my cheeks.

"Sure you did," I heard her say with a giggle.

Then as I walked by, I heard her gasp. Looking at her, she was looking up at my head."Wow, you have puppy dog ears? They're so cute! Can I touch them?"

The exstatic look she had on her face was enough to get me to start backing away.

Good thing the bell rang.

"Oh no!" Kagome gasped. "We're going to be late!"

Then Kagome grabbed my hand, taking me by surprise, and dragged me off to my classroom.

_Saved by the bell._

* * *

><p><strong>Ironic huh? Well please review and tell me and bee1313 what you think!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

_**bee1313 + WanderingDreamer4Ever**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 3 on behalf of _bee1313_!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Kagome's P.O.V._

When I got to my homeroom, which was English, I immediately rushed to my seat and sat down, hoping that I wasn't as late as I thought I was. My teacher wasn't there yet so I guess I can say I was safe.

Unfortunately, I left Inuyasha standing there like an idiot. I frowned, wondering why he wasn't finding his place.

Then I realised. _'He must be that new student Sango was talking about! No wonder I've never seen him around!' _And right on cue, Sango started to nudge me.

Hard.

Kagome realised her stupidity and groaned. _'Great, it's one of those days were I'm clueless as ever…and I wish that my best friend wasn't in the seat next to me…'_

I motioned for Inuyasha to sit behind me where an empty seat was, ignoring the surprised and sly looks Sango was giving me. She looked like she was about to burst at the seams seeing the fact that Inuyasha and I had already met. Her face was even flushing in excitement.

Almost right after Inuyasha sat down and Sango opened her mouth to speak, our teacher came in. Everyone sat down in their assigned seating and fell silent. Our teacher scanned the class as usual for attendance, but I noticed how his eyes stopped at me.

Or rather, _**behind**_ me.

My teacher narrowed his eyes. "It seems we have a new student. Why don't you introduce yourself?" The way he said it, and the way he _**looked**_ when he said it, made me have a gut feeling that him and the half-demon behind me somehow knew each other…

Inuyasha didn't hesitate to stand up. The way he forcefully pushed his chair back made me turn around, confused and worried what our teacher might do to him if he irritated him on the first day. Our teacher wasn't exactly the type to tolerate arrogant high school student.

But Inuyasha's golden eyes were just as narrowed as our teacher and his face shown with distaste. This just made me worry about him even more! Sensei's going to kill him!

Inuyasha gave a very cruel smirk. "What's wrong? Too stupid to even introduce your own brother, _**Onee-san**_?"

I think more than half the class' jaws broke from falling to the floor in shock. I almost fell out of my chair!

Did he just call Sensei…his BROTHER?

I scrutinised at the two so-called siblings. I have to admit, the more I compare them, the more I'm starting to see the resemblance.

Other than Inuyasha's dog ears and Sensei's cold, emotionless face, they looked pretty much identical. They had the same snow-white, longer-than-waist hair; the same golden eyes and the same features such as claws.

Sensei coughed to quiet the chattering class. "I will not repeat myself. Introduce yourself to the class." But his narrowed eyes didn't lift its heaviness.

I guess not saying anything about it meant that Inuyasha was right!

Mumbling curses and shooting more glares at our teacher, Inuyasha got up and introduced himself.

He introduced himself as Inuyasha Taisho...

We call Sensei: Taisho-sensei...

So Inuyasha really **_is_**right.

I heard some loving sighs echo around the room. Looking around, I noticed that most of the girls were drooling all over him! I scoffed at them.

'_These girls need to get a life. Inuyasha's not **that **great…'_

I glanced over at Inuyasha and noticed how he winked back at all the girls staring love-struck at him.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my hands together. _'Great. One of __**those **__guys…' _I made a mental note to keep away from him from then on…even though Sango was freaking out all over me during class.

After all, Inuyasha's just another guy I helped…and argued with, on his first day. Nothing special. He'll just be another "guy I know".

…Like things _**ever **_work out the way I want them to.

After going through two more periods before lunch, I found out that Inuyasha had **ALL **my classes.

Seeing his smirk period after period was starting to irritate me. Not to mention he wouldn't stop bothering me every time he saw me in class. He even had the guts to sit beside me or behind me!

The nerve!

Even though many guys (and girls) tried to talk to him, he constantly probed me for questions. Whether it was school related or just him saying he was bored it was always me!

Gah! Have I ever been so annoyed at someone in my whole life?

…Sorry, I had to let it out.

Tired and definitely worn out, lunch finally came after what seemed like days later. When I sat down with Sango like usual, I saw Inuyasha leave the cafeteria.

Peace at last?

But then I felt something, or rather some_**one**_ rubbing my behind.

Before I could slap him, Sango did the deed.

Miroku Hoshi, another one of my friends. Perverted more than the average teenager, he hit every girl he set sights on.

Miroku wined and rubbed his face. "Ow! Sango, dearest, what was that for?"

Sango huffed at him. "Don't do that to Kagome!"

I laughed and sat back into my chair, finally feeling like I could relax and recharge myself before another half day in school. So far, it's been the worst day of my life.

And I am _**not **_exaggerating.

But my peace was disturbed, like always.

Kikyo, my mortal enemy and a very popular girl in school, came in with a pile of papers. I got suspicious the moment I saw it.

Kikyo was, what elementary students call, a bully. Not only was she also a priestess, she would do everything in her power to make my life miserable. Specifically mine.

Eyeing her carefully, I watched her get on top of a table and shouted for people's attention. Like always, she got it the moment she appeared.

Then she started to throw those piles of paper around in the air, scattering them everywhere, laughing in the process.

Before I could catch one, I heard people laughing and pointing at me; snickering behind my back or laughing as loud as they can.

Feeling my heart start racing in panic, I ran to the closest one on the floor and snatched it up.

I found out the horrendous truth. They were my old baby pictures! Embarrassing ones at that!

Feeling my vision start to blur and my breath hitching in my chest, I ran out of the cafeteria with hot tears streaming down my cheeks. I caught Kikyo's laughing face out of the corner of my eye.

I slammed open the cafeteria doors, not caring where I ran. Anywhere but there.

Yup, worst day of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Review please! **

**Thanks again for supporting us,**

_**bee1313 (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever (editor)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Me again! Hope you like everything so far because this is an awesome story by bee1313.**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews because they're greatly appreciated and we hope to get more!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

I left the cafeteria thinking something bad was about to happen. Don't ask me how or why I felt like that 'cause I seriously have no clue. I just got this gut feeling – bad as hell – giving me the jitters. I didn't like it at all so I thought leaving the place for a walk around the campus would be better.

As soon as I opened the door, I almost bumped into someone, although this time, I was able to avoid it thanks to my demon senses. It was a good thing I did since that person was carrying a huge pile of papers in their arms.

And I swear this chick was someone that could pass as Kagome's twin.

Her black hair was pin straight with even bangs across her forehead unlike Kagome's slightly wavy, thick hair. Her eyes were the same colour but this girl's seemed cold and cruel. Her skin was pale as moonlight and completely flawless.

Another Kagome?

No…not the same girl.

Stunned, I couldn't even move as the girl dropped her shocked expression to a flirty one. It wasn't as obvious as those other girls in my homeroom class this morning but the way she did it made my heart speed up. Like I had no control over it.

But she didn't say anything to me. She just winked at me and walked straight past me into the cafeteria. I watched her disappear behind the closing door.

I was just about to turn away when I hear the sound of paper being thrown into the air. Laughing was heard all over too. The place had gotten hysterically chaotic.

Confused, I didn't even have time to walk back in when Kagome came running out of the cafeteria, pushing past me roughly.

Mumbling curses at the girl I was about to yell after her to find out what the hell was her problem when my nose caught the smell of salt water in Kagome's lingering scent. Only then did I realise that her hands were over her face.

"Kagome what happened?" I yelled after her. She just kept running.

Then I did the only thing I could: I ran after her.

We kept running 'till we ended up in the school garden. She wouldn't stop no matter how many times I yelled her name.

Kagome stopped and collapsed onto a bench, sobbing her eyes out. Her body heaved with sadness. Even my chest was feeling tight from watching her. This definitely wasn't the same girl I threw insults at this morning.

"Why does it always have to be me they embarrass?" I heard Kagome mumbling into her hands.

I walked up to her and sat down beside her. "Kagome what happened? Why are you crying?"

She just sat there, and continued to hiccup. At least she wasn't bawling her eyes out. But I started getting annoyed more then worried because she didn't answer any of the questions I was asking.

"Kagome would you answer my damn question already? What happened?"

This time she answered. "Well since you really want to know, I'm having the best day of my life!"

What?

…Oh…that was sarcasm.

_**Huge **_sarcasm.

My anger vanished and turned back to worry, though, at her tone of voice.

"Okay….but that didn't answer my question. What happened back there?" I asked.

"Why do you need to know? It's not like _**you're **_going to make things any better!" Kagome lashed out at me, facing me with her ferocious eyes. Her cheeks reflected off some sunlight from her tears.

"Well don't get all sore on me! I just wanted to ask if you were alright! Can't I find out what happened?" I yelled back. Man, this girl has attitude problems.

"My life's just peachy, thank you!" Kagome spat at me, her voice cracking. She was obviously miserable. Fresh tears spilled out as she turned her face away.

After some time of silence, she turned back to face me. She opened her mouth say something but just then, the bell rang.

Kagome closed her mouth, stood up and turned her back from me. "Just stay out of it, Inuyasha. You can't do anything, anyways, so what's the point," she grumbled.

I couldn't help but feel the sting of those words reach a part of me that I didn't even know I had.

And it hurt like hell.

Kagome ran to her next class without another word, wiping her tears with her arms as quick as possible.

'_What's with me?' _I thought. _'Why do I even care what happens to her?' _I watched her hair fly in the wind.

But I couldn't ignore that ache in my chest from her words. Why did they affect me so much?

Pulling at my hair with one hand, I sighed and walked back into school.

I didn't talk to Kagome for the rest of the day.

And that **_definately_**hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh la la, what's going to happen next?<strong>

**Hoped you liked it,**

_**bee1313 (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever (editor)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews you guys sent in last time! They were so nice to read. Hope everyone keeps it up and keeps reading this awesome story! **

**I'm so entranced by this story I need to constantly remind myself to keep updating mine!**

**And I hope my editing skills don't fail me…**

**Ah well, let's go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_Kagome's P.O.V._

I woke up feeling horrible. It wasn't much better from when I fell asleep.

I dragged myself from below my covers and lugged myself into the bathroom. Glancing up, I caught my reflection in the mirror.

Dark bags hung under my blood-shot eyes and my hair was a mess, tangled all around my head. The headache leftover from yesterday was still pounding at my temples.

Rubbing them in a sort of daze, I realised that my brain was still fuzzy and couldn't arrange clear memories of the day before.

Then I remembered what happened: the baby pictures, Kikyo, and the conversation I had with Inuyasha

Well…okay, so it wasn't really a conversation. It was more like me-being fed-up-with-my-life-and-letting-it-all-out-on-him kind of conversation.

Great, now I feel like I owe him.

But still, despite my guilt, it all came back in a big rush.

After a little bit more inspection, I sucked in a breath, wincing at the feeling, and got dressed. I brushed my hair and teeth, and went downstairs.

I passed my calendar as I walked. Good thing it's Friday or I might go crazy!

When I got downstairs and was about to head into the kitchen, I heard someone gasp behind me.

"Kagome you look horrible!"

I recognised the voice to be Sango's.

Turning around I mumbled, "Sango what are you doing here?"

My best friend frowned. "Uh, hello? Have you forgotten what happened yesterday? Kagome, I had to check on you…especially after what you-know-who-did."

I didn't say a word as she scanned her eyes all over my body. She had a very disbelieving expression after she finished. "Your not going to go to school today, are you?"

"Why not?" I asked while rubbing my sore eyes.

"Because," Sango scoffed, "you really think it's going to do you any good by going?"

Before I could object, she rushed over and put a finger over my mouth to silence me.

Who would've known that I was to be whisked off to some unknown place.

I think my best friend just kidnapped me…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Now to finish the chapter from "Saving Her"! ;)<strong>

**Until next time,**

_**bee1313 (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever (editor)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Back with another chapter! And thanks for all your support!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

I woke up feeling a little tired…

Okay fine. I woke up feeling _**really **_tired.

I got out of bed and dragged myself to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Still not fully awake, I lugged myself around and got dressed.

Yawning, I decided to not go to school today, even though it was Friday, so I took off and ran to the park.

When I got there, I took some time to take in the fresh air. It was another clear day. The sun was bright and warm and the sky was blue as the sea.

Strolling contently, I watched some children play in the playground, laughing and giggling without a care in the world. I stretched and let the cool breeze drift by me.

But something caught my attention. How on earth I didn't notice it before was beyond me.

Carried by the wind, it was the scent of lavender and honeysuckle. Although it was mixed in with all the rest of the outdoors, I instantly knew who it belonged to.

It was Kagome's scent.

I felt my heart soar. It was too good to be true! Smelling her scent here could only mean that she was close by. Maybe she was skipping school too.

I continued to breathe in Kagome's lovely scent. A scent that was so intoxicating, so warm and natural…so…

Wait.

I barely even know her! It's only been the second day since I've met her. How can I be thinking about her this way? Especially after yesterday's incident. She wouldn't even talk to me after that.

The mere though it is sending a dull pain into my chest. Why?

Puffing out a breath, I decided to find the source of the smell. Speed-walking while using my sensitive nose, I found her in no time.

She was walking with her friend; that brunette girl who sits beside her in class.

But the moment I laid eyes on her I couldn't believe them.

Let me tell you, she looked horrible! No longer the confident, natural-beauty I saw yesterday, her outer appearance had changed drastically.

Her eyes that usually had so much happiness and light were now covered over with sadness and darkness. Dark bags hung under them and her hair was a mess.

But what bothered me the most was when I noticed Kagome's beautiful smile was replaced by an ugly frown; a sad grimace that refused to go away.

Was it because of what happened yesterday?

Suddenly, I had the urge to run over there and comfort her, but I doubt she'd even want a half-demon to touch her. Even in her current state and so fragile-looking, she would rather hug the dirt than have me go to her.

Wait. Why do I care what she thinks?

Then it dawned on me.

What is Kagome to me? Do I like her?

Too busy caught up with my feelings, I barely noticed them until they started walking in my direction and my ears picked up their voices.

I wanted to hide and pretend nothing happened but I couldn't take it anymore. It would break my entire bad-boy-indifference attitude but my heart got the best of me.

I walked up to them. "Kagome, what happened? You look horrible!"

Sango snapped at me, "She's not in any mood to talk to you!"

I was about to comment back when I heard, "Sango, its okay."

I looked down at Kagome. Her whisper was so weak, even I barely heard it.

Suddenly, footsteps sounded behind us. Sango and I turned around to see who it was while Kagome barely had the strength to lift her chin from her chest.

"Ew…Kagome you look so ugly! I don't even know why Inuyasha is hanging out with someone like you."

Guess we weren't the only ones to skip school.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess who? Bet all you smart people know, huh? <strong>

**Well, hope we get reviews! We love them after all!**

**Yours truly,**

_**bee1313 (author) + WanderDreamer4Ever (editor)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah! Love the reviews we got! Thank you to all of those who continue to support us!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_Kagome's P.O.V._

It turned out Sango dragged me to the park.

Seriously?

"Sango, what are we doing here?" I asked tiresomely. I was already feeling like I had carried a ten ton bolder overnight and Sango kidnapped me to go to the _**park**_?

"I wanted to go somewhere we could hang out and someplace _**you**_ can relax!" She smiled sadly at me. I couldn't help but notice how her eyes continued to scan my body, wincing at how horrible I looked.

"But why are we here?" I murmured. I felt…so tired. I rubbed my eyes.

This is why I hate crying. It ties me out way to much. But because of Kikyo…I guess being tired everyday is just routine now…

Sango smiled kindly at me, pushing away her attitude for me. "I just thought this park would be good for you since you used to come here with your dad."

I sighed. My dad. I happily remembered the good old days we used to have. Memories flashed here and there, letting me savour the happiness I once felt.

But I frowned at the last memory I ever had of him.

I was suddenly interrupted by a harsh elbow to my ribs. I glared at Sango but she said, "Look who's here!"

I looked the same way she was instantly regretted it the moment my eyes met who Sango was talking about.

There was Inuyasha, further down the cement path...staring at me with wide eyes. I didn't miss the horror shining from within his golden orbs.

'_Oh god…oh god, oh god, oh god…'_

I was panicking. My mind was debating whether I should hide behind Sango or face him. We already made eye contact after all.

'_I look terrible!' _I screamed in my head. I turned my head away to hide my face which probably looked like a zombie to him.

Just as I was going to order Sango to take me away from here, I felt a tug at my hand and felt Sango dragging me over to him.

He looked like he was debating whether he should come up to me or run away.

Huh, guess we think alike.

But he ended up coming up to us saying, "Kagome, what happened? You look horrible!"

I was about to tell him just how _**wonderful **_I was feeling when Sango said, "She's not in any mood to talk to you!"

I swear I wanted to strangle her as I glared daggers at her. Why did she even drag me over here if she was just going to say that?

But I stared back down at the ground and said, "Sango, its ok."

Sango was about to retort back until I heard footsteps coming up in front of me. I had another one of my gut feelings that it had something to do with me. My head felt too heavy to even lift my chin off my chest.

"Ew…Kagome you look so ugly! I don't even know why Inuyasha is hanging out with someone like you."

Great. The day Sango drags me away to skip school _**Kikyo**_ just _**has**_ to do the same thing.

I almost groaned. I winced and wanted more than anything in the world to just run straight out of there. But my legs were still weak and could barely move. All I could do was take a step back.

"Why do you care who I hang out with? It's not even your business!" Inuyasha argued back. "I don't even know you!"

My eyes widened. Was he yelling at Kikyo? Not even the students dare to scold the number one girl in Shikon High.

"Oh but Inuyasha, I know you," Kikyo smirked. I could hear it in her voice.

"A younger brother to Sesshomaru-sensei and a transfer student that every girl has their eyes on," Kikyo continued. "So the only thing that puzzles me is why you're hanging out with someone like Kagome here."

She was insulting me and little stupid ol' me just stands there…staring at my feet. I think yesterday got to me. I'm too numb to even argue back or even cry anymore. I'm too numb to even feel anything anymore.

I heard Inuyasha growl. When he spoke, his voice became dangerously low. "And I _**don't **_know _**you**_. Actually, I don't even want to. The only thing I need to know is how you're being one hell of a bitch to Kagome and having nothing else to do with your life except making other people's lives miserable."

Hearing nothing but silence, I then noticed a shadow loom over me. I lifted my heavy head to just see Inuyasha's face before he said, "I'm taking you home."

Before I knew it, I was swept into Inuyasha's arms…literally. Hearing myself, Sango and even Kikyo gasp it took some time to realise I was being held bridal style.

Blushing a little, I had no choice but to wrap my arms around his neck on the way home. Good thing I did or else I would've been flying out considering how fast Inuyasha was going. It was like travelling on a speed-train! I had a little taste of demon speed that day.

And let me tell you, I was blushing the whole way home, actually enjoying the feeling of being in Inuyasha's arms.

Not to mention I was savouring Kikyo's face expression when I peaked over Inuyasha's shoulder right before we left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omg I loved this chapter. Hope you guys did too! Reviews please since it makes us all so happy. <strong>_

_**Thanks again for your support,**_

_**bee1313 (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever (editor)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter for you awesome guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

That night, after dropping a frail-looking Kagome off at her house, I kept thinking about what happened at the park. Flopped over the couch I stared at the ceiling in anger.

Kikyo had said such hurtful things to Kagome. Who does she think she is? Playing back everything that had happened made my very blood boil, coursing and burning through my veins. It was because of her that Kagome was suffering everyday and it was because of her that she made Kagome cry.

I gritted my teeth angrily.

Then the sound of my brother's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "You weren't at school today."

Startled, I almost fell out of the couch. I turned to see him standing at the door. I didn't even hear him come in.

He had said it with such cool expression on his face like he usually did and that was seriously pissing me off.

"It's none of your business what I do! Why do you even care? The last time I checked you didn't even want me to exist! What was that you said? Oh, that I was a stupid half-breed that could burn in hell for all you cared!" I yelled at him.

His cold expression didn't waver. "I was merely asking where you were. I don't actually care." His eyes narrowed. "And you should watch your mouth _**half-breed**_."

"Well it's none of your business," I huffed. "And don't tell me what to do!"

I went to my room and purposely slammed the door as hard as I could, ignoring how it shook my drawers.

"Don't slam the door half-breed! It hurts my ears!" Sesshomaru's muffled complaint reached my sensitive ears. It still makes me wonder how he can raise his voice without making it sound like he's yelling.

"Why do you think I did it, Lord of the Fluff?" I was referring to that large scarf-like fur of his always around his shoulder. I knew how much he hated me calling him that.

"If you dare call me that name one more time, I'll kill you while you sleep! Know your place!"

Oh boy, he was steamed now.

"Do you think I care?" I retorted back.

Without anymore replies or insults being thrown back and forth between us, I changed into a white t shirt and stripped to my boxers.

Tossing them aside, I pounced into my bed and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

I dreamt about Kagome all night long.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone seems to be unable to get Kagome out of his mind, huh?<strong>

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**See you next time,**

_**bee1313 (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever (editor)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long update! I had to finish my latest chapter for my other story! **

**But I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

_?...P.O.V._

As always, the castle servants were racing around the place getting their jobs done, silent and quick.

I, being the personal servant of our Lord, had been called to his room and was taking my time getting there.

"You wanted to see me, my Lord?" I asked the moment I stepped in.

"Yes, I did. I want you to get this girl for me. She has something I want." He took out a picture and handed it to me.

She had long, black hair, brown eyes, and skin like porcelain. Very pretty girl in fact. Without questioning his actions, I said, "Yes, my Lord."

"Do not fail me, Kagura. Or you will suffer greatly."

* * *

><p><em>Kagome's P.O.V.<em>

"Thank Kami for weekends!" I said to my mom. I raised my arms to the sky with a silent thank you.

My mom laughed. "Yes, now get some breakfast before you starve." She continued to prepare our morning meal.

"I'll be right back. I need to wash up," I said. I skipped happily into the main floor's washroom and closed the door behind me.

As I washed my hands I looked up into the mirror above the sink sighed happily, thinking about last night. I just couldn't stop thinking about how Inuyasha carried me home and stood up for me. The way his strong arms had carried her all the way home. How his body felt against hers.

Then my mind flew back into reality. In my mirror was my reflection…blushing.

I panicked. _'Why am I blushing?' _I thought to myself.

Then it hit me.

Why didn't I think of it before? It seems so possible! Even the day I first met him and he came after me into the garden…

I have a crush on Inuyasha.

That would explain why my heart speeds up every time he touches me. Why my thoughts are constantly filled with the features of his face. Why I blush when-

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the sound of breaking glass. The tinkling of the glass shards impacting the floor violently jolted me from my daydreaming.

"Mom?" I panicked as I flung open the door. "Mom?" I ran to the kitchen.

Then before I could take a single step into the kitchen's territory, I was thrown against the wall by a burst of air. The air was knocked out of my lungs as my back impacted the wall. I sunk down to the floor.

"So you're the one my Lord wants," I heard a feminine voice say.

I looked up from my position and saw a woman with bright red lips. Dangling green earrings hung from pointed ears. Her black hair was tied into a bun and had some small white feathers as decoration. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black shirt while holding a fan in her hand. My powers sensed that this was no ordinary woman; but a demon.

She smiled coldly at him. "Now come like a good little girl and I might spare your mother's life."

_Mom!_

My eyes flickered around the room to find her. I saw her body laying unconscious on the floor in the corner. Other than looking a little pale, she had no other visible injuries.

I took in a shaky breath. "If I go with you, do you promise not to hurt her?"

The woman snickered. "Why of course."

Before I knew it, the moment we got outside, the woman took a feather out of her hair and it transformed into a larger version. Sitting on top of it, we flew across the city to arrive at a huge castle.

And I mean HUGE!

The moment we landed, I was taken to a room shrouded in darkness. The woman led me in and knelt down.

"I've brought you the girl, my Lord," she said. I continued to search in the darkness for a sign of another person. The aura I was getting wasn't just any normal air, but dark and powerful.

A man's voice responds. I hated how it sounded so sly and sinister. "Good. Now leave. I have some business with her."

The woman left without even a glance at my direction. Closing the door behind her, I went back to staring into the shadows.

A man with blood red eyes and long, black hair came walking toward me. He was smiling. The air around flowed with such dangerous energy I felt my whole body start to shake.

"Why have you brought me here?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Why my dear, it's because you have something I want," he smiled.

"Which is?"

"Ah, so the prophecy was right: Protected yet unknown to its protector."

"What are you talking about?"

He took out a knife and smiled at me, his red eye glowing. "It'll be over soon. Now hold still so I can take the jewel!"

"What jewel?" I yelled. I was shaking so badly as I tried to reach into my pant's back pocket for my phone. The man was advancing on me.

My hand quickly speed dialled Inuyasha's number; the number he had given to me just the previous day.

"Kagome?" I heard Inuyasha's voice say.

It was at that moment that I screamed his name at the top of my lungs and the man lunged towards me, knife in hand.

But suddenly, the guy stopped, finally noticing my cell phone in my hand and Inuyasha calling my name urgently on the other side.

He swore as he grabbed my phone. "Half-breed," he said into the speaker. "Now I can have all the power I ever dreamed of in my hands and let you hear your girlfriend's screams while I get it!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed.

With one quick slash, the man used the knife to cut open my side. I felt hot blood flow into my t-shirt as I fell to the floor.

'_Inuyasha…I wish you knew how I felt.'_

That was the last thing I said before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew…I'm scared. Come and save her Inuyasha! <strong>

**Who agrees, huh? ;)**

**See you soon,**

_**bee1313 (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever (editor)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for reading everyone! This is getting intense! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

I had just woken up when my cell-phone started ringing. I checked the caller ID and you would not believe the shock I got when I saw Kagome's name. I had just given my number to her the last day!

I picked up with my heart in my throat. "Kagome?"

But then I heard her scream.

"Kagome!" I yelled into the phone. My heart was pounding in panic. What was going on?

"Half-breed."

That wasn't Kagome's voice. I know this voice.

"Now I can have all the power I ever dreamed of in my hands and let you hear your girlfriend's screams while I get it!"

"Kagome!" I yelled aimlessly into the speaker of the phone. Another scream echoed in my ear right before the line went dead.

I scrambled out of bed and swore and cursed like never before. "Hang on, Kagome! I'm coming! Please be alright!"

Without even bothering to leave like a decent person, I jumped out my window and flew to Kagome's house.

When I got there, Kagome's scent was faint but she wasn't there. But then I saw her mom was on the kitchen floor unconscious.

Running over, I shook her awake.

"Where's Kagome?" I asked.

Groggily, she responded, "She took her. Please, save her."

"Who took her?"

"A woman with a fan."

Then I knew exactly where they were.

Jumping out the window once more I let my feet run at my maximum to the castle.

Frantic, I followed Kagome's scent to track her to one, certain room. Ignoring the frightened servants, I could only focus on the overwhelming smell of Kagome's blood as I got closer to her location.

I barged into a dark room and the moment I entered, there was a shadow of an unconscious body in the darkness.

No mistake, it was Kagome.

Running over I gently nestled her in my arms as I checked for a pulse. My mind was becoming dizzy with the smell of her blood in my hands.

Her pulse was weak, but at least she was still alive. But her breathing was laboured and she was paler than normal. The blood flowing from a gash in her waist continued to run freely.

Picking her up carefully, I ran to the nearest hospital, my mind cursing and racing in the process.

"Someone, help!" I yelled as soon as I entered the hospital doors. Kagome was taken to the emergency room immediately and I could do nothing but watch her go.

I swore and punched the outside wall of the hospital.

"Damn you, Naraku, you're going to _**pay**_ for doing this!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wait for the next chapter to see how Inuyasha knows Naraku!<strong>

**Thanks again,**

_**bee1313 (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever (editor)**_

**P.S. It might be a while until the next chapter because I will be away in Chicago for a week starting Thursday. Please be patient!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Back with another chapter! I'm back from Chicago and I'm trying very hard to update this and Saving Her. Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

_Inu's P.O.V._

About an hour after taking Kagome to the hospital, the doctor finally came to me and told me I could go see her although she was still unconscious.

Not caring, I rushed to get in her room. As soon as I entered, I was met with the sight of Kagome's pale body lying on a hospital bed, chained up to several machines.

I gritted my teeth and immediately sat down beside her, taking her hand in mine. Her face looked frighteningly pale as I struggled to stay calm. Her breathing was even and deep.

'_**Mate hurt!' **_My inner demon was awakened and _**this **_was going to be the first thing it says to me?

'_She's not my mate!' _I argued back, feeling my face flush in embarrassment.

After a few minutes of arguing with myself, I heard Kagome's breathing quicken and her eyes fluttered open.

Her brown eyes wandered around the room for a while until she met my worried gaze. Her eyes focused.

"Inuyasha, where am I?" she asked.

I was so relieved and happy to hear her voice again, even though it was weak and shaky.

"You're in the hospital," I said gently, but I couldn't stop the bitterness that escaped my lips.

"Why?" Kagome asked. Didn't she remember what had happened?

Without even thinking I said, "That bastard, Naraku, almost killed you!" I yelled it out with venom seeping from my mouth.

"Wait…was Naraku the man who attacked me?" She looked at me for conformation but I guiltily looked away.

Her eyes sparked in slight panic. "You know who took me? How?" Her commanding voice made my ears flattened against my head.

Great. Just great. I just had to say that. Now she's probably going to hate me.

"Inuyasha," Kagome's voice took a warning tone as she looked at me. "How do you know him?"

I bit my bottom lip. The bloody memories flashed inside my head.

"It's a long story," I mumbled as I reluctantly lay back down her hand. She seemed to take no notice.

Kagome shook her head. "Tell me, please! I want to know."

Inuyasha winced. "He…when I was 10, my family and I went out to dinner…We were having such a fun time together...But that all changed when we where walking to our car to go home for the night." My voice cracked.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," Kagome rushed to say and she placed her hand on mine. "You don't have to tell me if it's painful for you." I looked into her eyes and I could see that she knew what was coming.

I shook my head and looked at her and said, "No, you have a right to know."

I paused…then continued, ignoring the flashbacks in my head. "That's when _**he**_ came up to us with a gun and demanded something about a jewel from my parents. Pushing my brother and me behind them, they said they didn't have it. But Naraku said they were lying. After about the third time asking for it and my parents denying they had it…he shot them."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, refusing to let Kagome see me in a sensitive state. "I was just 10 so I had no idea what to do. All I could do was watch my parent's bodies fall to the ground while my brother picked me up and ran to the nearest police station. That was my last memory of my parents."

Silence engulfed us.

"Inuyasha, I never knew. I'm so sorry. I had no idea," Kagome whispered. I sighed at her comforting tone.

"No, it's okay. But now that he has the jewel you have to be carful. Even though he got what he came for, he seems to have an interest in you now. He might come back to get you," I snarled.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Why…why do I have the jewel?"

I froze.

Right then the doctor came in and told me that I had to leave. Relieved but reluctant, I got up.

I smiled at her. "Right now, just worry about getting better."

She pouted but then smiled at me. Oh, how I love that smile.

"I'll come by tomorrow. Try to get better," I said.

"I will," she answered. "Oh and Inuyasha?"

I looked back at her.

"Thank you," she said. "For saving me, I mean."

I blushed, "No problem."

And with that said I left, suddenly thinking:

'_Oh God…Sango's going to kill me.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! Hope you guys like it! Love you all and please review!<strong>

**Until next time,**

_**bee1313 (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever (editor)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEE1313! **

**That's right, it's the author's birthday today! May 12th and guess what I'm posting…**

**That's right, the 12th chapter. How awesome is that? **

**But technically, her birthday was two days ago but here, in Canada, her birthday is today…we live in different countries. :P**

**Everyone wish her a happy birthday if you can and thanks for reading this wonderful story! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

_Kagome's P.O.V._

_2 weeks later…_

I'm out of the hospital now. Good news, right?

But now I have a bigger problem:

Inuyasha.

Ever since I got out, he's been following me around…everywhere! Wherever I look, there he is! It's getting a little annoying now.

Sango says he's just worried, and I know that, but he doesn't have to follow me wherever I go. People are giving me weird looks half the time.

Another day at school, I sat down in the cafeteria for lunch, on guard. I had just escaped from Inuyasha and taking Sango, ran over here to hide in the corner.

Even though I knew, with Inuyasha's demon powers, that he'll soon find me, it was a greater reason for me to take this time of freedom and relax.

But soon, my mind thought back to the hospital visit.

_*Flashback*_

_I had just woken up when I was engulfed in a hug. My body ached with the sudden contact._

"_Kagome, thank goodness you're okay! I was so worried! How are you feeling?" I noticed it was Sango. Her brown eyes glued onto mine._

"_Just peachy," I said sarcastically. _

"_Kagome, we're so glad your okay." I looked over to see my family as well as Miroku and Inuyasha. _

_My attention immediately drew to my mother. _

"_Mom, are you okay?" I asked, remembering what happened. _

_She smiled at me. "Yes, I'm fine. No need to worry." I sighed in relief._

_After that, I exchanged a few words with the others but sooner than later, a nurse came in and told everyone to leave. I was once again, alone in my hospital bed._

_*End*_

"Kagome, don't you think it's sweet of Inuyasha to follow you?" Sango asked. My mind came back to the lunch room, remembering that it was lunch time and that Inuyasha was soon to be tracking me down.

I groaned at Sango. "No! It's annoying! How would you feel if Miroku followed you everywhere?"

"That's different. He's…well he's him," she said. We burst out laughing.

Then, after looking around the cafeteria for something, Sango looked over to me and asked, "Hm…I wonder why Inuyasha's not here. Wasn't he supposed to be following you around?"

I couldn't help but giggled. I whispered to her, "I found a way to get rid of h-"

"Kagome there you are! Don't sneak away like that!"

I mentally groaned when I was interrupted. So much for my escape plan, huh?

_'Oh no, not again!'_ I thought.

I looked in his direction.

But I have to say, even though he's annoying and all, following me around like a stalker…he's at least good to look at. But as he advanced, his golden eyes were narrowed in irritancy and his mouth was pouted.

"Yeah Kagome, you left me with Miroku rambling, "_Kagome can't be left alone. She'll be in trouble."_ And the moment I turn back to look for you, you're gone! Can't you understand how much danger you're in?"

Inuyasha continued to ramble for quite a while but he sort of lost me half-way.

…What? This isn't exactly the first time he's said this to me.

Finally, I saw Miroku enter the lunch room and he headed in our direction. Great, another guy.

I interrupted Inuyasha as nicely as I could.

"Sorry, Inuyasha. But I need to have some girl time with Sango. Do you mind?"

Inuyasha gave me a look but then sighed. "Okay, fine. But only until after I come back with our lunches." By "our" he meant Miroku and him.

I sighed in relief. "Thanks," I said genuinely. He left with Miroku trailing after him.

Finally, some peace and quiet!

…Yeah, no.

Right after they left, and I turned back to Sango, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around thinking it was Inuyasha and was about to yell at him, but I instead was met by piercing blue eyes staring straight into mine.

"Hi there gorgeous," the guy said.

I was surprised to see Koga Monto, aka most popular boy in school standing right behind me. With long, black hair, pointy ears, a tail and sky blue eyes, this wolf demon was to die for in this school.

But to be honest, he wasn't much to me.

Well…not compared to Inuyasha I mean.

"Um…Hello," I simply said.

After flashing me a sly grin, I was surprised to suddenly end up in his arms and rushed from the cafeteria with demonic speed.

Sango immediately took action and was about to attempt to stop him when one of his many "friends" stopped her.

I gulped. I got a gut feeling that this wasn't going to turn out right…

Just as I was being carried out I heard Sango call out to Inuyasha and Miroku. I saw Inuyasha drop his food and start running towards me. But by then, Koga had already carried me far from the cafeteria before his tray even hit the ground

After a few more speeding seconds, Koga put my struggling body down and cornered me against the lockers.

"How 'bout you and me skip school today and see a movie?" He smiled at me and scanned me from head to toe.

I shivered. This guy was seriously creepy…despite his good looks.

I stood there, trembling for a while in shock. But when he leaned in closer with his hand by the side of my head, I snapped out of it.

"Who do you think you are, taking me like that?"

I could tell from his face expression that my reaction wasn't expected. He couldn't even say something back.

I took this to my advantage.

"You kidnap me and you're expecting me to just skip school and go on a date with you? You have some nerve, buddy!" I poked his chest.

But unfortunately for me, my hour to shine was done as Koga snapped out of his daze.

But instead of getting mad, he smirked at me. "Hm, you're just my type. I like strong women like you." He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

Just as I was struggling and crying out for help, he was thrown of me by a flash of silver.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" I heard a familiar voice growl.

My heart was pounding at Inuyasha's protective tone.

"Figures you'd interrupt me Mutt-Face," Koga sneered back. "Just in time too, I was just convincing Kagome here to go on a date with me."

I saw a millisecond of rage flash in Inuyasha's eyes before he ran over and punched Koga in the face. I gasped at the quickness of it all.

"Don't you _**ever **_touch my woman again, you bastard!"

He came over, grabbed my hand and stormed back to the cafeteria, me in tow. Still dazed at the quarrel, I couldn't think of anything else but Inuyasha's statement repeating over and over in my head.

'_He called me his woman,' _I thought.

I blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, <em>bee1313 <em>is wondering if you guys have any suggestions as to how Kagome ended up with the Sacred Jewel. Please review with your suggestions because she will be reading them!**

**Thanks again,**

_**bee1313 (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever (editor)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Hope you keep it up! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

_Kagome's P.O.V._

After Inuyasha walked me home, I called Sango and asked her if i could sleep over. Of course she said yes. I mean, why wouldn't she? Not to mention I had so many things to tell her!

When I got to her house, the first thing I blurted out was, "Inuyasha called me his woman!" My face was heating up just thinking about it.

Sango laughed but didn't look surprise…to my surprise. Instead, she looked at me and said, "Well, he was following you around and everything so I would say it's about time he did."

I blushed at the memory and playfully hit her. She really wasn't helping my already pounding heart.

Sango smiled slyly at me. "Hmm maybe we can-" I cut her off, knowing that her so-called suggestion wasn't going to be good on my behalf.

"Oh hey!" I blurted. "Let's play a prank on Kohaku," I suggested. Kohaku was Sango's little brother.

Not being able to resist playing a prank on him, Sango agreed. "Fine. But later, we're talking."

I giggled. I guess she caught on. But oh well…Whew, saved for a while.

"Okay, here's what we'll do," I said. The plan was already hatched in my head. I told her the prank and she just laughed, a new evil glint in her eyes.

"That's perfect! All we need is the paint!"

"We'll go to the store and get some," I giggled.

We walked out of her room, down the stairs and headed towards the door. Before leaving out the door, we yelled back upstairs, "Kohaku, we're going out! Be back in a few!"

"Okay!" He yelled back. Giggling like crazy, we left.

_At the store…in the mall…_

"Kagome, we should get pink not purple!" Sango moaned.

I sighed and said, "Here, how about this? We'll get pink for his room and purple for him."

Sango smiled and pumped up her fist in victory. I laughed and shook my head at her. So, we got the paint and went to get something to eat from the food court when I caught a flash of silver from the corner of my eye. My heart immediately set afire, already knowing what my eyes didn't.

It was Inuyasha, with Miroku by his side. Somewhere at the back of my head, I noted how close the two had gotten ever since I introduced them.

I didn't even notice myself slowing down my pace until Sango bumped into me, noticed who I was staring at and whispered, "Look there's your lover boy!"

Squeaking I fought back. "And look there's your perverted boyfriend!"

She blushed and yelled, "He's not my-"

'_Crap,' _I thought when Sango's voice rose, causing everyone nearby to turn their heads. I clamped my hand over her mouth, shushing her and hoping the two guys didn't hear.

But they did…and were heading our way.

Me and my luck.

They casually greeted us and I avoided looking at Inuyasha. I was too busy trying to calm my heart down anyway. Thankfully, Miroku asked, "What's with the paint?"

"Yeah and shouldn't you be at home," Inuyasha said. My heart gave a jump, knowing that he was directing that at me.

But…ahh the voice I love.

Gathering my courage, I looked up into his golden eyes and tried to explain the plan. But the moment my eyes met his, I felt my heart burst into pulp and I had to play with my hands, pretending to look casual and buys.

"I'm having a sleepover at San's and we decided to play a prank on her kid brother," I responded swiftly, playing with my nails.

What came next surprised me.

"Why weren't we invited?" Miroku asked, faking hurt.

Sango laughed. "Well, for one thing, you're a pervert and Inuyasha…well I don't know about him," Sango said.

Feeling better I added, "Why don't you guys come over now? Well, if you have nothing better to do. We can all sleep over! And you guys can keep Sango's bro busy while we prank him." I winked playfully at them.

I think I saw…nah, Inuyasha couldn't have been blushing, right?

Brushing the feeling off, we ate and headed home, telling the guys all about our lovely plan.

* * *

><p><strong>As the editor, I have no clue what's next. O_O<strong>

**Thoughts? Questions? Suggestions?**

**Thanks again!**

_**bee1313 (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever (editor)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and ideas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

When we got to Sango's place, she immediately went upstairs and brought her younger brother back down with her. Kagome then excused herself to go to the restroom upstairs (which was a lie) and hid the paint with her. The only thing we had to do was keep Sango's little brother occupied so he wouldn't notice.

An hour or so passed before Kohaku finally noticed. "Why is it taking Kagome an _**hour**_ in the washroom?" The rest of us exchanged humorous glances.

Right about then, Kagome's voice rang out. "Kohaku, could you come up here for a minute?"

Having a confused look on his face, he yelled back up, "Why? Do you need me to go to the washroom with you?" he teased. Everyone laughed.

Kagome's embarrassed voice rang back down. "I'm not in the washroom anymore you idiot! Just get up here would you?"

Sango's little brother groaned and sighed but finally got up and went up the stairs. We all tried to hold back laughter. But none of us could take it anymore as Kohaku disappeared up the stairs. We exploded into peals of laughter.

When we heard his scream and saw Kagome run like hell down the stairs giggling, I was already rolling on the ground. She ran to hide in the kitchen. A few minuets later, a kid with purple hair came running after her with a water gun roaring in protest.

"Kagome! How could you, you bully! Look at what you did to my room and me!" He finally found her after an hour of looking and squirted her head to toe in water. The rest of us were gasping for air after laughing until our sides split.

Kohaku was huffing in anger at Kagome who was doubling over in laughter, despite the water. "I got you so bad! You should have seen your face! It was priceless!" Kagome said in between laughter.

It took a while for us to settle down but in the end, Kohaku was soon laughing with us. He made Sango and Kagome to help him repaired his newly painted pink bedroom.

After calming down some bit, we realised that we had run out of things to do. Sango asked, "Now what should we do?"

Kagome immediately answered, "Truth or Dare!"

I laughed. "Isn't that for little kids?"

Kagome playfully glared at me. "Oh don't worry, we can make it interesting." In the end, we all agreed to that.

"Ok since you suggested the game, you go first Kagome," Miroku suggested.

"Hmm," Kagome thought. "Inuyasha. truth or dare?" She looked over to me.

I grinned. "Dare," I answered confidently. "I'm no chicken," I smirked.

"I dare you to run down the street without shoes or a shirt yelling _'Embrace the love!_' Okay?" Kagome laughed. "You have to do that until you get back, alright?"

I froze and gulped. I have to go shirtless? Damn! Kagome is a devil! I'll get her back!

_After the game..._

After a few more dares we all decided to stop playing and watch some horror movies. During one of them I heard Kagome yell out "Pervert!" and the echoing of two slaps. Then another few from Sango I'm guessing.

"Sango, don't misunderstand! It was dark so I couldn't see your body properly!" Miroku excused himself.

Oh hell no! He just put his hand on my Kaogme! I don't care if that's how he is, he's a dead man the next time he touches her!

Finishing the movies, the girls left to take showers, leaving Miroku and I alone in the living room.

Miroku yawned. "Dude, you should ask her out."

I choked. "What did you just say? Who should I ask out?"

Miroku shook his head. "Don't act dumb. I know you like Kaogme. So do us all a favour and ask her out."

I felt my face grow hot. "I-I-I-I don't like her!"

**'_Oh please…'_**

"You're not fooling anyone Inu," Miroku said. "Now swallow your pride and go ask her out!"

Wow. Usually guys want me to stay away from their friends, but this dude wants me to date her? Wow.

I looked away and thought for a while in silence, feeling Miroku's eyes pealing me.

I swallowed hard. "You really think she'll agree?"

"Yup," Miroku replied confidently. "I can tell she really likes you. And I know just the time you can ask her."

I practically yelled it out. "When?"

Miroku chuckled. "Her birthday is next Saturday. You can ask her then."

Outside I had a cool expression on my face, but on the inside…

I was practically squealing like a little kid stuck in a candy shop.

Right after that, the girls came down and said goodnight. That night I dreamt about next Saturday and how I would ask Kagome out.

What should I say?

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that? ;) <strong>

**Comments? Questions? Suggestions?**

**Until next time,**

_**bee1313 (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there everyone! Sorry for the late update but my exams are finally over! Now I can edit freely! Whoo! **

**We'd like to thank:**

**Tansa-Zangestu102**

**Windbreeze**

**Paramore-Inuyasha-fan and **

**Yukana-Sama for your wonderful suggestions! bee1313 will try and make room for all of them and greatly appreciates them!**

**Let's see where the story's at, huh?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

_Saturday..._

_Kagome's P.O.V._

I woke up with my brother jumping up and down on my bed. At first, it was really irritating because he had just interrupted me from my good dream.

I groaned as I threw a pillow at him. It lamely hit him and fell to the floor but my kid brother still had that grin on his face. At least he stopped jumping.

I threw my face back into the mattress of the bed. "Sota! C'mon I was sleeping! Why-"

"Well don't you want to be awake for your birthday?" he laughed back.

My sleepiness was instantly gone and I sat bolt upright. That's right, today's my birthday!

"Happy birthday, sis!" My brother was gigging as he kneeled in front of me. I smiled warmly at him. Maybe having such a hyper-active, positive brother like him wasn't so bad after all.

"Thanks Sota. I'm happy you remembered," I said as I playfully ruffled the top of his head.

That's when my mom called from downstairs. "Kagome! Sota! Come down and get your breakfast!"

"Yeah!" My brother screamed as he jumped from my bed and out the door. Feeling myself grin like an idiot, I ran after him still in my pyjamas.

As soon as my feet hit the last landing, I was instantly met with a sweet aroma.

'_Blueberry pancakes!' _

My mom greeted me with a smile. "Morning sweetie. Did you sleep alright?"

I smiled. "Yup! I feel as good as ever."

"Good cause today I made your favourite breakfast. Blueberry pancakes!"

I punched a fist in the air in triumph. My nose stands correct!

Hearing some loud eating noises, I looked down at the table to see my brother wolfing down every last slice. My mom laughed.

Turning to me she said, "You should probably go to the table and eat before your brother eats it all."

"Hey! You know I can hear you!" My brother yelled with his mouth full. I laughed and sat down.

Yup, this will be the best day I've had in a long time.

_After breakfast..._

"Kagome, happy birthday!"

Sango had come over to spend time with me after breakfast.

"Thanks San. I'm glad at you remember," I laughed. But then I couldn't help but sigh.

"Why would you even say that? I'm your best friend! Of course I didn't for…Kaggies, what's wrong? Did your family forget?" Sango became worried.

"No, it's just…I haven't heard from Miro or Inuyasha. And my grandpa is working at the shrine so he couldn't wish me a happy birthday this morning."

Sango gave me a smile…a strange smile…

"Aww, Kaggies. Here, how about this? Why don't you come over to my house and we can…talk and have fun there."

Shrugging I agreed. "Nothing else to do now. Sure, let's go!"

_Sango's house..._

_**"Surprise!"**_

I couldn't stop grinning at the chorus of greetings.

Leave it to Sango to pull a surprise party. I smiled at my closest friends. They didn't forget after all.

"Thanks you guys! I really appreciate it!" I gave Sango an elbow to the stomach. "You sly one, you!"

She laughed and gave me a playful shove. "Now go open your presents!" We went over to the table and sat down.

"Ok I'll go first! Here!" Sango practically squealed out, shoving a box in my hands.

I opened it and gasped, it was a beautiful, purple picture frame with a picture of all of us together. Seeing everyone's smiles was enough to send me on the brink of tears.

"Thanks Sango. I love it!" I said as I hugged her.

"My turn," Miroku smiled, reaching over to give a small package to me.

The whole room stared at the package like it was a bomb about to go off. Who knows what Miroku got me?

Gingerly taking the package, I opened it ever so carefully. When the present…if you can call it that, was revealed, my hand immediately moved to smack him. Everyone in the room except for that boy had a deadpan face on.

"Miroku! What kind of present is that?" I heard Sango yell.

It was a picture of Miroku at the beach in his swim trunks signed, "To my dear friend Kags. I'm sexy and you know it! Love, Miro". In a way, I thought it was funny, because to be honest, Miroku would do something like that. But my other two friends didn't think so.

Sango was throwing anything she could grab at Miroku and Inuyasha…well, when I looked over at Inuyasha, he looked like he was going to commit murder right there and then. He was restraining himself from ripping Miroku's head off so hard, that his knuckles were glaring white when he balled them up. I just sat there, sighing and laughing at the scene playing out for me because this pretty much happens every day of my life.

Yeah, my life is messed up.

When the room finally died down, Sango asked, "Where's your present, Inuyasha?"

When everyone turned to look at him, he blushed a little and stared at the ground.

Sango and I exchanged glances. "Inuyasha, it's ok if you forgot. I understand," I said soothingly.

"Oh he didn't forget," I heard Miroku mumble.

"Shut up, Miroku," Inuyasha mumbled back to him. When he met my confused eyes, he instantly looked away, blushing even more madly.

He stumbled on his words. "No, umm I didn't forget. I just…um…don't have any…I don't physically have a…well…"

Miroku started to snicker whereas I was still lost. I waited for Inuyasha to finish.

"Umm, Kagome I, well, I have to uh, ask you something," he finally said.

"Um…sure! What is it?"

Inuyasha just couldn't meet my eyes. "Kagome…e-ever since I've known you…I-I have been strangely…_drawn_ to you and um…unlike a-all the o-o-other girls…you're…different."

Oh god, is he…asking what I think he is? I was holding my breath.

Inuyasha worried his bottom lip before snapping his head back up, stared at me square in the eyes and blurted, "What I'm trying to ask you is will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

><p><strong>Awww…so sweet. <strong>

**Thanks and see you next time!**

_**bee1313 (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever (editor)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey there! We're both so happy you like the story so much and can't express enough gratitude to you all! Thanks again and hope you keep reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

_Kagome's P.O.V._

Oh. My. God.

He _did_ ask me what I thought he was thinking! I looked at Inuyasha's nervous form; face beet red and dog ears twitching anxiously. He was taking multiple glances at me through his bangs.

I decided to tease him a little while longer so after a long, tense silence I couldn't hold it back any longer and finally yelled, "Yes! Yes! Yes! I will!" I couldn't restrain myself from jumping on him. I kissed him on the cheek (making his face flash even deeper red and got up squealing like a madwoman. My heart was pounding from excitement and was about to burst from squeezing too tightly.

This is the best birthday _ever_!

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

She said yes! Holy _cow _she said yes!

I don't know why I was so nervous before judging by the reaction that followed. Before I could do anything or say anything, Kagome jumped on me and kissed me on the cheek. I could feel my head start to swim from the heat that caused.

Miroku started giving me this smug look and when Kagome got off me, before I could say anything, Sango got up from her seat and pulled me into the other room, excusing us from everyone else.

I got frazzled. "Sango, what the-"

I froze at the sight of her sad expression.

She worried her bottom lip when she looked at me. "Inuyasha, please, don't be like the last guy Kags dated."

"Wait, who?" I felt my skin instantly prickle at the mentioning of another guy and judging by Sango's attitude towards him, I'm guessing he didn't exactly leave a good impression. My blood started to boil. If this guy hurt Kagome his head was gonna be on a plate in two seconds flat!

Sango continued. "His name is Hojo. He was Kagome's _first_ boyfriend. She was really happy with him and said she loved him. But one day, he didn't show up for one of their dates. Kagome got worried so she called him to make sure he was alright. She called many, many times…" Sango drifted off. I've never been so focused on anything my entire life.

Sango breathed out, dropping her voice even further. "But he never answered. So Kagome went over to his house to check up on him and when his mom answered the door, she said she thought Hojo had already broken up with her because he left to go see a movie with his new girlfriend, Yuka."

I felt my heart shatter into tini, tiny angry pieces.

"Inuyasha," Sango looked at me with sad eyes, "after that she…she was so devastated. I couldn't help her…no…she wouldn't _let_ me help her. She wouldn't let _anyone _help her. You should've seen the state she was in…"

She suddenly shook her head, refusing to let me in on any details; refusing to relive the past. Sango's eyes hardened, focusing on me. "I don't want to ever see her in that state again."

I slightly relaxed my tense stance. I looked Sango in the eye and said, "Sango, I swear on everything I have, on my own life even, that I will not do _anything_ to hurt Kagome. If I did, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. Ever."

Sango smiled, looking satisfied with my answer. "Good, because I won't ever forgive you either." I chuckled nervously.

We walked back where everyone was waiting to find a worried faced Kagome.

"Did something happen?" She looked from Sango to me. Her beautiful brown eyes shining with fear.

I smiled. Ah, how I love how she worries about me. "Nothing, Kags," I said, using her nickname. I saw pink appear just the slightest bit, colouring her cheeks. She looked to the floor, a shy smile pulling on her lips.

Then Miroku came over, giving me a pat on the back. "Good job. I told you she would say yes."

Sango suddenly veered her head over, red glinting in her eyes. "Miroku," she spat out, her voice dark and deadly. "You knew about this?"

_Oh crap._

I edged away from Miroku as passively as I could.

He just simply smiled and he dared to walk _closer_ to the woman. "Yes, my dearest, I did. I'm the one who came up with the idea, since he was too chicken to ask her."

She glared at him. "You could've at least told me! You know how- EEEEK, YOU PERVERT!"

A slap echoed through the room causing me and Kagome to wince simultaneously.

Miroku whined, holding his scorched cheek. "Why did you hurt me Sango? You know my hand is cursed."

Sango shook her head and put her hands in the air as a sign of surrender. "Okay, I give up. Miroku is hopeless and hapless!"

Kagome laughed and I couldn't help but look over at her affectionately. I went over, hugged her, and whispered in her ear so the other arguing couple couldn't hear.

"I love you and always will. I promise not to hurt you."

Kagome looked at me, blushing a beautiful pink. She smiled.

"You've made this the best birthday ever, Inuyasha."

I don't think I can get any happier than this.

_Naraku's P.O.V._

Ah, I see. So the half-breed is with the girl now. I smiled maliciously.

"Now to tear their trust away and get my hands on the lovely Kagome."

Oh this should be fun.

Fun indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! What's in store?<strong>

**Until next time,**

_**bee1313 (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever (editor)**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Whoo hoo! Two in a row!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

_Kagome's P.O.V. _

The sky is blue, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, I'm walking to school with my favourite person…ahh…I'm now in bliss. It can't get any better than this.

Inuyasha finally asked me to be his girlfriend!

I couldn't help but give a little giggle when I glanced at Inuyasha who was walking beside me. Ah, this really is the life.

When we got to a corner, we saw two girls walking out of the same house. Siblings?

One had long, azure blue hair and forest green eyes. The other girl had long, purple hair with black highlights and purple eyes. They were wearing dark jeans and green and purple shirts to suit their eye colour. Hmm, I wonder if they just moved here. I've never seen them around before.

Inuyasha stopped to look at them with me.

"What is it, Kagome?" he asked. The girls closed the gate door and stopped right outside of it, looking left and right down the street, a confused expression on their faces. Finally, they caught our gaze and approached us.

"Good morning," they greeted.

Realising that I was staring, I stuttered a response. Inuyasha followed my lead.

The girl with blue hair asked, "I hate to ask, but do you know what direction Shikon High is? We just moved here and don't know our way around here."

I immediately said, "Oh? Seriously? That's the way were headed right now. We go to that school. You can walk with us if you want."

"Really?" The girl with purple hair asked. "That's great!"

While walking, I introduced everyone. "By the way, my name is Kagome and this is Inuyasha."

The girl with blue hair smiled. "Nice to meet you Kagome, Inuyasha. I'm Natsume and this is my sister Hikara." She pointed to the girl behind her.

Hikara smiled. "It's nice to meet ya! Oh, since you go to Shikon High, what's your background? It's a school with a mix of demons and humans right?"

I laughed. "Well I think you can tell who I am. I'm a priestess and me being human is a dead giveaway."

"And…him?" She gestured to my…teehee boyfriend.

"Oh, Inuyasha? He's part Inu-yokai. His other half is human."

Hikara's eyes lit up. "He's half-demon too? Yes!"

Gasping, I realised what she was saying. "Wait, your half demon? You look human to me…well, other than the hair and the eyes."

Hikara smiled and answered, "Yup! I'm half-human, half vampire."

"Seriously?" Inuyasha asked. He seemed sort of happy to hear her say that.

Hikara nodded. "And my sister is a water yokai."

"Wait, your half vampire?" I was amazed. "They still exist"

Natsume replied before her sister had the chance. "Yeah she is. You'll see later on," she said, giving me a wink.

'_Wow…and I thought they were just legends,'_I thought.

* * *

><p><em>At school...<em>

"Hey Miro, San!" I called to our friends as we entered the school's courtyard.

Miroku suddenly disappeared and came up behind Natsume and Hikara. "Why, hello ladies. And who might you two beauties be?" Judging by their faces and the shrieks that followed, I'm guessing Miroku's hands touched where they weren't suppose to.

They both slapped him on separate cheeks, once after another. And boy did they look pissed.

"Aren't we the perverted one?" Hikara asked, her smile dark.

"Sister, dear, I believe this man has violated us," Natsume responded, equally evil looking.

With a wave of her hand, some water materialized and fell on Miroku, soaking him from head to toe. "Don't ever touch my sister or me again you perv!"

I gawked at Natsume. "How did you do that? Where…where did the water come from?"

Natsume flashed a cheeky grin at me. "I don't always have to be near a water source. The air is made up of vapour so I can enlarge it and form masses of water whenever I want. Not to mention I can boil them, freeze them…pretty much I can do anything with water."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Amazing."

Just then Sango came up beside me. "See Miroku, this is what you get for terrorizing women," she said laughing.

She looked over to the two girls. "Hi, I'm Sango. I see you've already met Miroku."

"I'm Natsume and this is Hikara." Just then, the warning bell rang.

"Hey, Natsume! Hikara! What do you have for classes?"

Natsume and Hikara looked at their schedules and we peaked over to look too.

I cheered. "Looks like you have the same schedule as us! C'mon let's go!" We started to run to class.

This is going to be a fun day!

* * *

><p><em>After school...<em>

After saying bye to Sango and Miroku, I walked home with Inuyasha, Natsume and Hikara.

"How can you guys stand Miroku?" Hikara asked, fuming. The guy had teased the poor girls all the way home.

"You'll get used to it," I answered while laughing.

When we got to the end of the block a huge moth demon came out, sending us flying with a flag of his gigantic wings.

It seethed venom. "So this is where you ran off to, huh, you two?" He looked at Hikara and Natsume.

I heard Hikara whisper, "Natsume, get ready to pull of my necklace."

Wait, her necklace?

Just as the moth demon attacked, Natsume pulled off Hikara's necklace. A huge light appeared, blinding me and Inuyasha who didn't have the chance to do anything. When the light faded, there stood a girl with fiery, red hair and blood red eyes were standing where Hikara used to be.

Wait, is that Hikara?

Natsume flicked her hand and after blobs of water formed, they changed into a bunch of ice spears. Flying towards the demon, they pierced through its skin. But even though blood leaked through, it seemed indifferent to it.

"Is that all you got?" It laughed. With another fan of its wings, the blast threw Natsume against the nearby wall.

"Natsume!" Hikara yelled in worry for her sister. She turned to the moth demon and yelled, "No one hurts my sister, you bastard!"

She started to charge. "Hakura no!" I yelled. I was going to run up to stop her when to my surprise, Inuyasha put his arm in front of me.

"Don't get in the way or you'll be hurt. Just watch for now," he said.

I watched as Hikara jumped up and axe kicked the moth demon in the stomach. Then she punched it in the face until it fell down to the floor. Natsume got up, recovered from the impact and stabbed the demon with some more ice. Hikara knelt down showing her fangs. I shivered as I looked at them.

Compared to Inuyasha's, they were long and looked extremely sharp. Wait…is she planning to…

Natsume ran up to Hikara, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't do it, Sis! Please! If you do-"

Hikara looked up at Natsume, her eyes burning red and furious. "He hurt you, and for that I will suck his blood until he runs dry!"

Before Natsume could say anything else to stop her, Hikara bit the moth demon. I watched as her throat moved as she swallowed the blood from the demon. I watched as the demon started to shrink under his skin, running dry of his juices.

Hikara wiped her mouth with her sleeve, slightly panting. Standing up, she turned to look at us. She was looking straight into my eyes with…a hungry look on her face.

"Hika-"

"Inuyasha, get in front of Kagome and stay back," Natsume suddenly said, her voice unnaturally serious compared to before.

Without questioning, since now wasn't the time, Inuyasha got in front of me. Then, Natsume took the star shaped pendent out of her pocket that she had removed from Hikara before.

She walked towards her sister. "Hikara, put it back on." Natsume's voice was calm but firm.

Hikara turned her head sharply towards her sister with the same dangerous look. But Natsume didn't even flinch.

Finally Hikara said, "Fine, but you owe me lots of blood later." Natsume nodded and gave her the pendent.

"Thank you, Hikara."

Hikara put the necklace back on and with another flash of light, she returned back to her other self. She collapsed in her sister's arms still conscious.

Inuyasha and I were hesitant to react and just watched them from our location. Only when Natsume looked over and told us that it was alright, did we relax and approach them.

"That was my vampire form," Hikara explained. "Whenever my sister takes off this pendent I turn into my vampire form."

Is that what they meant by "you'll see"?

"Wait, why was that demon after you two? And why did I have to protect Kagome from you?" Inuyasha asked Hikara.

Yup, why indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! <strong>

**See you later!**

_**bee1313 (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever (editor)**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the wait everyone! But please, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

After Hikara and Natsume finished off the moth demon, I had some questions to ask those two!

When Hikara got up and explained that what we saw was her vampire form, I asked her, "Why was that demon after you two? And why did I have to protect Kagome from you?"

They better have some kind of explanation 'cause things were getting seriously confusing!

Hikara sighed and said, "That demon came after us because it is part of a corporation called _The Soul Eaters_. They have laboratories that test on demons to try to get them to work for them."

She paused, looking like she couldn't continue.

"Hikara was of the demons that were taken to be tested on," Natsume continued for her.

Hikara looked at her sister, but spoke towards Inuyasha and Kagome. "Natsume has to tell you the rest cause that's all I know. Most of my memories were corrupted by the corporation."

I looked at Natsume. She sighed. "It all started when we were little..."

_Flashback..._

_A 6 year old Natsume is looking after a 3 year old Hikara. Natsume's stepmother runs down the stairs yelling, "Run Natsume! Take Hikara and run as far away from here as you can!"_

"_Give me the children!" A man in a black suit with a gun comes running after their mother, shooting her dead. _

_Frozen in fear, Natsume could do nothing but watch as that man advanced towards them. _

_"Now come here children." _

_Natsume takes the crying Hikara and tried to run, but the man slips a cloth over her mouth and she blacks out.  
><em>  
><em>End...<em>

"When I woke up, I was in a small room with Hikara," Natsume continued. "The same man that had killed my stepmother came in and told me I would be living there from then on. He also told me to guard Hikara with my life if I wanted to live. So basically, I became her bodyguard. Everyday she went through these awful tests. One day, after one of the tests, Hikara was looking at the fake flowers they had in our room and said to me, _'Sister, I want to see real flowers someday. I want to feel the sun on my skin. Not all of these fake things.'_That day I promised her that as soon as she was old enough and I was strong enough, we would run away into the outside world and live freely. That was a few years ago, and we made it out. But it seems those bastards haven't given up on us yet and are trying to hunt us down and bring us back."

After Natsume finished, I asked, "Well that explains one thing, but why did I have to protect Kagome from Hikara? She's our friend and your sister. Why would she attack us?"

This time Hikara answered. "You know how I'm a vampire, right?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with me having to protect Kagome from you?" I'm starting to get annoyed. Could she just answer the question already?

"I'm getting to that!" Hikara retorted back. "When I was in my vampire form, after we defeated the moth demon, I sucked his blood. The thing is, when I suck blood in my vampire form, I go into a hungry frenzy and yearn for more blood. When I'm in that state, I can't control myself. I pretty much go insane and attack anyone so I can quench my never-ending thirst…whether they're my friends or not."

My eyes widened. She's just like me when I'm full demon!

Kagome asked, "So what your saying is you can't drink blood in your vampire form or your desire for blood will take over and you just go crazy for the nearest source?"

"Basically, yes. This is also why I keep this necklace on. If I kept it off or lost it, I would become a blood thirsty monster that only knows hunger."

"That's why I hold the star pendent while she's transformed," Natsume concluded. "I'm the only one who's able to approach her, even when she's transformed."

I sighed as my brain digested the new information. God, I have a lot to learn about these two.

And I mean lots.

Although I couldn't help but think, _'Thank God they're on our side.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Questions? Suggestions?<strong>

**All are welcome!**

**See you next time!**

_**bee1313 (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever (editor)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all your reviews! And like bee1313 said, she is taking it all in consideration, so thanks for the suggestions and send more if you have any more!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

_Kagome's P.O.V._

I was shocked speechless after hearing all those things about their past. They must have had such a horrible childhood! It shouldn't be considered a childhood at all! After they explained everything, we all took our time heading home in solemn silence.

_Kagome's house..._

When we got to my place, Inuyasha walked me to the door. Turning around, I looked at him straight in his eyes, letting myself sink into those pools of gold. He seemed to be doing the same as we stared away in comfortable silence.

After a few minutes of looking into each other's eyes, Inuyasha surprised me by pulling me into a hug.

"Be careful," he whispered into my ear. He pulled away but not before giving me a soft kiss on the cheek.

I smiled at him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The moment I closed the door, I turned to see my mom right behind me, giving me a fright.

"Mom, you scared me!"

Who would've known she would've started bombarding me with questions.

"Are you and that boy going out? Since when? What happened? Are you being safe? Is he treating you alright? Do you-"

"Mom, relax!" I interrupted her. "And yes, we're going out. Don't worry about anything else," I simply said.

The rest of the day went by in a mindless blur. Dinner flew by and by the time I knew it, I had already finished my homework, taken a bath, changed into my pyjamas and lying down in bed.

My dreams were filled with Inuyasha as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Naraku's P.O.V.<em>

"I trust that you can get the job done and get rid of the half-breed?" I demanded.

"Yes, I can. I will make sure he doesn't go near the girl again."

I sneered. "Good. Very good."

_The next morning, at school..._

* * *

><p><em>Kagome's P.O.V.<em>

Inuyasha and I walked to school and met up with Hikara and Natsume again. The morning continued like any other day and, again, it started with Miroku touching their butts again. The pervert ended with two searing hand marks on both his cheeks.

I sighed, laughing. "Didn't you learn your lesson yesterday?"

"We told you not to violate us again!" The sisters reminded him nonetheless.

Miroku ran behind Sango. "Sango, dearest, protect me!"

Sango crossed her arms and looked behind her shoulder at the cowering being like he was a disgusting fly. "Why should I? They told you not to do that yesterday. It's your fault."

Oh, she's mad. Usually, she would be the first to hit him or something but today, she's cool as a cucumber, meaning she's _really _pissed.

That's just how Sango workds.

Calmly walking away, she exposed Miroku while Hikara and Natsume threw punishments his way.

That guy will never learn.

_At lunch...  
><em>  
>"Whew, I'm done," I sighed as I gathered up the last few pieces of class papers together. Overjoyed at my accomplishment, I was excited to see Inuyasha again, who said he'd wait for me until I'm done so we could eat lunch together.<p>

I was just walking out of class when and was closing the door until something caught my eye. My heart clenched before my mind could figure out what I was seeing.

It was Inuyasha…with Kikyo…_together_! And I mean talking, laughing, flirting…EVERYTHING!

Kikyo had her arm snaked though Inuyasha's and he actually looked _happy _that it happening! That lying cheat was smiling like a goddamn idiot!

Hurt, mad and confused at the same time, I refused to believe what my mind was already concluding. I walked over to where Inuyasha and Kikyo were.

Clearing my throat, I got their attention. I noticed how Inuyasha looked completely unaffected by my appearance.

"Come on, Inuyasha. Let's get to lunch," I said as I grabbed his hand.

You can't even imagine the shock I got when he roughly pulled his hand away.

I stared at him, feeling the back of my eyes start to sting. "Wha…What are you doing, Inuyasha?"

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but I don't think we should be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore," he said plainly, like that was enough to explain his sudden actions.

I just stood there, feeling like an idiot as everyone nearby started to stare.

I couldn't believe it. He said he'd never hurt me.

He promised!

What was going on?

"I guess it looks like he doesn't want you anymore," Kikyo sneered at me.

I looked at Inuyasha desperatly, silently pleading for an explanation. But he said nothing but looked at me and shrugged.

He…_just shrugged?_

I couldn't take it anymore. I did the next thing I could.

I ran.

Through the halls and up the stairs to the roof of the school I ran blinded by my tears. Reaching the empty roof top, I collapsed against the gate bordering the roof and cried.

And cried and cried and cried. I sobbed like a wailing banshee. But really, who wouldn't?

Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why?

How could he do this to me? I _trusted _him! And what did he do? He just threw that trust straight out the goddamn window!

I started to cry even more.

* * *

><p><em>Sango's P.O.V.<em>

I had just left the cafeteria when I saw Kagome run straight past me in tears; sobbing.

"Kagome!" I called out to her. But she didn't hear me and just continued to run.

My mind panicked for a reason and that's when I just happened to see Kikyo walking towards me with Inuyasha hand-in-hand.

Wait, Inuyasha and Kikyo?

Inuyasha and _**Kikyo**_?

I watched as Kikyo hugged him then kissed him on the cheek.

Looking at them in disgust, I saw my vision flash red. He didn't _**dare **_do what I think he did, did he?

How could he do that to Kagome? He promised he wouldn't hurt her! After all I said to him, did that not reach him at all?

I stormed over to them in a blind rage and felt my hand rise. I couldn't even feel my mind working as I watched as my hand strike across his face, harder than I've ever slapped Miroku.

He turned to me in shock; stunned.

"How could you do this to her?" I spat at him. "You promised me you wouldn't hurt her! Was all of that a fucking lie?" I could feel acid seething out of my mouth. "You said you wouldn't be able to forgive yourself if you did! How could you do this, you lying bastard!"

I slapped him again on his other cheek, loving the stinging sensation I felt on my hand. "What the hell has gotten into you, you cheating son-of-a-bitch!"

Then I looked at Kikyo and yelled, "And you," I seethed. "Isn't teasing her daily enough? I don't even know what she did to you, but for you to go this far..." I had enough will to stop the rest of my cussing. "You went too far this time! You should be ashamed of yourself! But then again, you don't feel anything, do you?"

She cowered behind Inuyasha.

I turned on my heel and marched in the direction Kagome ran. But then I stopped.

Turned back towards them, I locked my eyes with Inuyasha, forcing him to look at me. "If you _ever _come near Kagome again…I swear you'll regret ever making her cry."

Finding Kagome on the roof was enough to blow my rage away, watching her cry her heart out and all. She was a depressed mess.

Without a single word of comfort, all I could do was hug her.

* * *

><p><em>Naraku's P.O.V.<em>

I smirked as Kikyo broke those two up.

"That's more like it. It was almost too easy," I laughed. "Now I don't have to deal with the disgust of my woman being with that half-breed."

I laughed again.

Now to move on with the rest of my plan. How do I get her to consider looking my way and have her be consumed by that newborn darkness in her heart?

I couldn't help but chuckle gleefully.

This is fun indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the bad language. Bee131 had <em>some <em>but I was so angry, I was in the mood for more. **

…**Mwahaha…**

**See you next time,**

_**bee1313 (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the wait everyone! Hope you like this next chapter! bee1313 worked hard so appreciate her work, please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

_Inuyasha's P.O.V.  
><em>  
>Right after class, the teacher called Kagome to help her. Sort of disappointed that I wouldn't be able to spend the full amount of time with her, I had no choice but to accept the cruel fact.<p>

Sighing, I gave a little chuckle and said, "It's ok, Kags. I'll be waiting outside for you." Then I kissed her on the cheek and walked out, leaving her blushing like mad.

When I got out of the classroom, guess who was there waiting for me.

Kikyo.

She flashed me a smile. "Hi Inuyasha!"

Good grief.

I sighed. "Kikyo, if your here to ask me out again, I'm with Kagome, so go away." I turned to walked further away from her.

"Not for long," I heard Kikyo say.

What the hell is she talking about!

I turned around and glared her down, silently demanded for an explanation.

Kikyo laughed. "If you don't stay away from her, she might have a little "accident", if you know what I mean." She smirked at me.

I bared my teeth and growled. "Touch her and you die."

"Oh, my dear Inuyasha, who said _I_ was the one who was going to cause it. I meant my dear friend Naraku of course.

I felt my heart stop beating, and not in a good way. She knows Naraku? What the hell? Damn it!

Kikyo continued. "And he will _definitely _ensure she's hurt."

Shit.

I felt my hands clench into fists and my nails dig into my palms. My whole body was shaking in rage but what could I do? This girl had connections with Naraku and was holding Kagome's very life in her hands. She was dangling it in my face for god sake.

I have to admit I was scared, but I refused to show it. I let my anger take my outer shell for now.

Naraku managed to take Kagome before, and I don't doubt he'll do it again.

Kikyo gave out an evil laugh. "So…what will you do now, Inuyasha? Do you still reject me?"

I gritted my teeth. "F-Fine, I'll go out with you as long as you don't lay a single finger on Kagome."

I'm so sorry Kagome. I know after this…you'll never trust me again, but I'll always love you and protect you from the sidelines. I accept the fact that you'll never forgive me.

Kikyo came up to me and snaked an arm around mine, bringing herself closer to me. I struggled not to run away.

"That's more like it," she smiled. "Oh, and here she comes. You can tell her the great news right now. Oh, and act like you're actually enjoying talking to me. Don't forget to smile."

I put on a fake smile and started "talking" to her, laughing and all that junk. When really, I wanted to cry or punch a fucking building down.

Kagome came up with a worried look and I struggled to keep my face indifferent.

I watched as she grabbed my hand and said, "Come on, Inuyasha. Let's get to lunch."

I pulled away unwillingly, acting like it was Kikyo's and said, "Kagome, I don't think we should be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore."

I was disgusted with myself.

I'm sorry Kagome.

"Wha…What are you doing, Inuyasha?" she asked, shocked.

Kikyo answered before I could say a single word. "I guess it looks like he doesn't want you anymore," she sneered.

Kagome froze and I almost gave in when Kagome turned her tearful eyes to me again. I felt my body shaking but unable to say anything, I just shrugged my shoulders.

That's when she ran. I could smell her tears brimming from her eyes.

I'm sorry Kagome. This is for your own protection.

On the way to the cafeteria, Kikyo hugged me and kissed me on the cheek over and over again. I cringed every time.

She's so clingy and disgustingly flirtatious.

Then I saw Sango coming out of the cafeteria just as Kagome ran by.

I'm screwed.

Then, my luck getting better each second, she turned to see me…with Kikyo.

Let me tell you, boy did she looked pissed.

When she got close, she didn't hesitate to slap me. She continued to yell at me for breaking my promise and for hurting Kagome and how I should be ashamed of myself.

This just made me feel guiltier than I already was. But what could I do? Absolutely nothing while Sango raged on and slapped me on the other cheek.

Ow.

But I couldn't help but inwardly snicker when Sango told Kikyo off.

Thank. You.

Then Sango stomped off, I'm guessing, to find Kagome.

I excused myself from Kikyo to "go to the bathroom" when I was actually going to talk to Miroku. After a kiss on the cheek from Kikyo and me inwardly vomiting, I went over to Miroku who was already in the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><em>Miroku's P.O.V<em>.

I can't believe this! Unbelievable! That heartless bastard broke up with Kagome in the worst manner! This is unforgiveable!

I looked over and saw Kikyo kiss him on the cheek before he walked over here, thankfully alone.

But oh hell no! He's coming over to me. Luckily, Hikara and Natsume were also sitting with me or else I would've caused a scene.

He came over to our table, which was unfortunately right by the door. How else would we have seen everything that happened before?

Inuyasha came over and arrived. I looked away, ignoring his pleading eyes. "You have no right to be here, Inuyasha. I don't want to talk to you. Go away."

"Miroku-"

"I'm seriously warning you to stay away from me. I'm resisting the urge to batter you to a pulp," I growled.

"Miroku, just listen for a moment, would 'ya?"

"Why should I? You hurt Kagome, you bastard."

"But it's not like I did it willingly!"

That spiked my interest and I tried to cool down a little. "But you…wait…what do you mean you didn't do it willingly?"

Why the hell did he break up with her then?

I was still really suspicious and didn't really know what to believe. This had better be good considering the cold way he broke up with Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed and sat down across from me, having Hikara and Natsume move over.

"After class," he started, "Kikyo told me that if I didn't go out with her, Kagome would be hurt."

"Inuyasha, don't you know that this is hurting her more?"

He flinched. "That's not the issue right now. Miroku, Kikyo has connections with Naraku."

The moment he said that name, I saw Natsume and Hikara stiffen.

"Did you say…Naraku?" Natsume asked, shocked.

Inuyasha looked her, confused. "Yeah, why?"

"How…do you know him?" Hikara asked.

Inuyasha's eyes darkened as he looked down at the table. "Long story, but the main thing is that he had hurt Kagome before."

"Why do you ask?" I wondered.

Hikara swallowed hard. "He's the leader of _The Soul _Eaters!"

I looked at her, surprised. "What?"

Before any of us could continue, Sango rushed in with panic and tears in her eyes.

"Kagome's been kidnapped!"

* * *

><p><strong>Duh, duh, duh. Hope you all liked it!<strong>

**See you soon,**

_**bee1313 (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever (editor)**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

_Kagome's P.O.V_.

I've been kidnapped by Naraku. Again. I'm at the same castle, the same room, facing the same man.

But instead of the cruel treatment and the threats against my life, Naraku was trying to persuade me.

"Kagome, you don't see how much good you could do if you join me," he said. He was trying to convince me into joining him.

"And what good would that be?" I demanded. "I'll never join you! You can drop dead for all I care!"

'_Inuyasha, save me,' _I thought.

Wait, what am I thinking? He's probably with Kikyo right now and not giving a damn about anything else. I silently cursed, why am I thinking about him? Recalling what had happened a few minutes ago was already making my heart hurt.

"Hmm, it seems you're thinking about the half-breed," Naraku said. "You know he's not coming to save you. He's probably kissing Kikyo right now, enjoying it every moment of it."

I flinched as he said that.

Naraku chuckled darkly. "It seems I've struck a nerve. You probably hate Inuyasha because of his betrayal, am I right? Didn't he promise he wouldn't hurt you? Well it looks like he broke that promise. Don't you hate him?"

I shivered at the sound of his sly voice, smooth as caramel but at the same time sharp as a knife. My mind wasn't working well enough to question how he knew of Inuyasha's promise.

I watched as he pulled out the Sacred Jewel that once rested inside my body; unknown. But instead of the pink it used to be, it was now a dark, ominous purple; almost black.

Naraku sneered at me. "Don't you want revenge on Kikyo? On Inuyasha? With this, I can ensure you that you will have the power to destroy him and get your revenge."

Clenching it tightly in his hand, I heard a sudden crackle; like glass been broken. Opening his hand for me to see, in it was the jewel except smaller shards had broken off.

Taking a shard in his other hand, he got off his chair and advanced towards me. I backed away as he was coming forward.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" I asked nervously. I felt my back hit the wall.

He smiled evilly. "Oh, no need to be scared, my dear. All this will do is help convince you about taking my deal. It won't hurt, so relax."

Before I could say anything else, he stuck the shard in my forehead. Not really stabbing it in, but letting it settle. I could feel the shard disappear into my skin like a pebble in water.

But that's when the pain started. It won't hurt my ass.

Agonised, I fell to my knees, clutching my head in pain. Like lightning destroying my brain, I gritted my teeth from screaming out. Finally feeling it subside, I collapsed to the floor, exhausted.

I could feel a strange sensation spread through my head. A dark, evil fog seemed to cover my senses like a blanket but at the same time, everything remained crystal clear. I could feel my current consciousness fading away and no longer had control over my body. I could also feel my body growing hot from the increasing anger this new power was causing.

I felt myself get up.

Naraku asked, "Now do you want to join me?"

The words that came out of my mouth surprised me but at the same time…I wanted to say them as well. "If I can get revenge on both of them, I'll take you in on this deal."

"Perfect," smirked Naraku. "I'm glad you finally saw through my eyes. Now, there's only one more thing to do."

"What?"

"I just need to turn you into a vampire my dear. That's all."

Grabbing my hand to pull me in, he bit my throat.

I was actually enjoying the dark surge of power that came into my body.

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha's P.O.V<em>.

I can't believe this? After Kikyo said that Kagome wouldn't- God, I'm so stupid!

After Sango announced the fact that Kagome had been kidnapped, she looked at me with the look of surprise in her eyes.

But then her expression turned menacing. "What are you doing here?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

Miroku came to my defence. "Sango, before you say anything more, it was Kikyo's fault. She told Inuyasha that Kagome would be hurt if he didn't break it off with Kagome; that she would have Naraku hurt her."

Sango continued to study me through narrowed eyes but cooled down a little. "And you believed her?" she asked me. "Do you know how much of a conniving witch she is?"

"Well I know that now," I mumbled in guilt.

Then Natsume asked, "Sango, back to the problem at hand. Who kidnapped Kagome?"

"This woman with red eyes and had a fan as a weapon. I mean, I'm a trained demon slayer and come from a long line of demon slayer descendants, but she could control the wind!"

I immediately knew who it was. "Kagura," I said.

Hikara stiffened and said, "We have to hurry. That woman was the one who experimented on me. Who knows what she'll do to Kagome!"

"But why would Naraku want to experiment on Kagome?"

Hikara gave us a solemn look. "I'm sure Naraku has his reasons but does Kagome have any…powers or a strength people might want?"

My blood turned cold. "Kagome's a priestess."

Hikara's eyes flashed a hint of sorrow. "Then Naraku might be planning to use her against you."

"But how? Kagome wouldn't do something like that!"

"I'm sorry to say I didn't tell you this before," started Hikara, "but long ago, Kagura used some of my blood to turn Naraku into a vampire. I'm afraid to say this but…I think he's planning on turning Kagome into a vampire."

"What? We have to hurry!" we all exclaimed.

"Lets go!" I told everyone. Not giving a damn about the rest of school, we ran out as fast as we could.

With me, Hikara and Natsume up front, we all left to rescue Kagome.

* * *

><p><em>Naraku's castle...<em>

We finally arrived at his castle when suddenly; a wind pushed us back the moment we stepped on the ground.

Kagura appeared in front of us.

"Where's Kagome?" I yelled at her, not waiting for her introduction.

She laughed. "If what you're saying is that you want her back, I'm sorry to tell you that she is already out of your reach. She won't go back with you even if you drag her."

We all froze.

"What?" I asked.

She replied, "Why don't you find out for yourself? Kagome, why don't you come over and say hello to your friends?"

"They're no friends of mine. Especially not that half-demon." Kagome's voice rang out before anyone saw her.

Kagome came out of the shadows with blood red eyes and long nails. Her long black hair had pink highlights and I could see two puncture holes on her neck; thin trails of blood tracing down her the surface of her skin and staining the collar of her uniform. When she smiled, I could see her fangs.

Oh no. Naraku already changed her.

Glancing over at everyone else, I could see the same horrified looks on their faces.

Kagome smirked. "Hello Inuyasha, and welcome to your death. And why not everyone else while we're at it?"

And then, fast as lightning, she ran at us at an inhuman speed.

No, I thought. This is all my fault.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! Kagome's finally a vampire but will any of them survive?<strong>

**Stay tuned,**

_**bee1313 (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever (editor)**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. I've been away from a computer this weekend so I haven't been able to edit. **

**But here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

_Naraku's P.O.V._

I laughed as my dearest Kagome attacked. She really was that eager to get revenge after all. Of course, with help from the sacred jewel she could finally get what she desired.

Hmm, maybe I should have some fun with this.

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha's P.O.V.<em>

It's all my fault she's like this. I should have never listened to Kikyo.

Damn, I'm so stupid!

I watched helplessly as Kagome ran at us with an evil smile on her face.

"Kagome, dear, I only sent you out to say hello to them. There really is no reason to rush. But I guess you really hate them, don't you?"

Kagome suddenly stopped at the sound of Naraku's voice. I saw him step out of the shadows, smirking over at us.

In a flash, Kagome disappeared and reappeared by Naraku's side. Why the hell is she helping him?! I could feel my mind swirling in questions and seeing Kagome, the love of my life, side with the murderer of my parents made my heart tighten painfully.

Kagome pouted. "But Naraku, I want to see Inuyasha suffer like I did. This is the perfect opportunity to do that."

"Patience, my pet. I want to have some fun of my own first," he chuckled darkly. He brought Kagome closer to him by her hand. "I think _this_ will torture him more than just killing him."

Then before I could blink, I watched in horror as Naraku pulled Kagome into a kiss.

"Naraku, you bastard! Let her go!" I didn't stop myself from charging at him in rage.

"Dance of the Dragon!"

I nearly avoided swirls of tornados as I was forced to jump back. Looking up, I saw Kagura holding her fan.

"You'll have your turn, half-demon," she said.

I growled menacingly at her.

Looking back, I saw that Naraku had finished and Kagome was smiling up at him. I swallowed the vomit that threatened to rise from my stomach.

"Can I kill him _now_?" Kagome asked.

"Of course." Naraku looked up at Kagura. "Kagura, let her face him."

I never left my eyes off of Kagome and could see hate fill her eyes as they focused on me; her target.

"Now you can die, Inuyasha. It was nice knowing you," she sneered before charging.

Nails extended, she ran at me. But before she hit, Hikara ran in front of me to take the blow herself. Kagome jump back a few meters after her strike in defence.

"Hikara!"

"You okay, Yash?" she asked over her shoulder.

I saw trails of blood run down her slashed arms. Bits of her sleeves were torn to pieces and fell to the ground, soaking up those drops of blood already on the floor. The smell of her blood filled my nose.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I mumbled.

I heard Hikara chuckled. But our conversation didn't last very long as Kagome ran to strike again.

* * *

><p><em>Miroku's P.O.V.<em>

"Kagome, stop this madness!" I yelled. "I know you don't actually want to kill Inuyasha!"

Kagome's blood red eyes zoomed over to me. The look in her eyes even made me step back a few steps, despite the fact I was already quite far away.

"How would you know what I want or don't want?!" Kagome snarled. "He betrayed me! Inuyasha deserves to die!"

"No, you don't understand! Inuyasha was trying to protect you! Kikyo said you would be hurt if he didn't break up with you so Inuyasha broke up with you for _your_ sake! He was protecting you!"

Kagome stopped and narrowed her eyes at me. I had a little bit of hope when I saw the conflict in her eyes. But right before she was going to say something, Naraku's voice interrupted.

"He's lying to you, Kagome. Inuyasha betrayed you. Remember how happy he was to be with Kikyo? Remember how indifferent he was when he saw you cry?"

My hope shattered as I saw her eyes filled with hate again.

"Your right," she replied to Naraku. "I'm sorry I doubted you, even for a moment."

How am I going to get Naraku away from her?

"Kagome, what Miroku is saying is true! Please believe us!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome snapped back. "Shut up! Why should I believe you?! How do I know that you're not telling me a lie?! How do I know that you and everyone else isn't working together to continuously feed me lies?!"

Before I knew it, Inuyasha had cut Kagome off by advancing towards her and pulling her into a hug. His embrace was gentle but strong.

She struggled to get away. "Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed.

I watched as Kagome ran her hand through Inuyasha's stomach as an attempt to escape Inuyasha coughed out blood and winced in pain, but he continued to hold her, refusing to let go. Even when Kagome took out her hand, covered in blood, Inuyasha refused to fall.

"Kagome, don't you understand?! On your birthday, I promised that I would never hurt you and I never wanted to break it! But the thing is, I never _did_! I also promised that I would always protect you and I didn't break that promise either! I did what I did to protect you! I did what I did because I didn't know _I _was the one being lied to!"

Inuyasha held Kagome even tighter.

"I did what I did because I love you!"

Everyone watched as Inuyasha kissed her. I was flabbergasted. I never would've known that Inuyasha loved Kagome this much. He really did love her.

Suddenly, Kagome started to glow a blinding pink. Her eyes were changing from red to brown in a constant, undecided pattern and her face was contorted in pain. She pushed Inuyasha away with a shove and started to clutch her head. Sinking to her knees she screamed in pure agony. We could see a dark purple glow imitating from an object in her forehead. Looking closer, we could see the shape of a diamond-shaped shard planted on her forehead.

In a rush of pink light and a wave of power, the shard finally fell out of her forehead and Kagome collapsed in exhaustion.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha caught her head before her skull collided with the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Naraku's P.O.V.<em>

Damn this! I can't believe it! She actually managed to take out the shard!

Damn it! I need another plan!

"Come Kagome, we're leaving," I commanded. She didn't budge.

"Hell no," I head Kagome whisper weakly. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You listen to _me_! I gave you your chance at revenge and I even gave you powers to help you! This is how you repay me?!"

"I never asked for any of this. It's your fault for forcing it on me."

I snarled in frustration. I transformed into smoke to leave.

"You're not going anywhere!" the half-breed yelled.

Him and that other girl who saved Inuyasha earlier rushed at me, but before they could hit, I blasted miasma at them, forcing them to retreat.

I narrowed my eyes at that girl. Something about her seemed familiar.

Pushing away the thought, I flew into the sky. "I'll be back for you, Kagome. And next time, you'll never return to that half-demon ever again!"

With that, I disappeared into the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**What do you think?**

_**bee1313 (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever (editor)**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's another chapter for all to enjoy! Hope you like the last one!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

_Kagome's P.O.V._

I don't know whether permanently staying a half-vampire for the rest of my life is a good thing or bad, but I guess I'll have to deal with it since we can't find a way to change me back.

Yesterday wasn't exactly the best day of my life, and it all came back in flashbacks.

I woke up at home lying on a couch with my friends surrounding me. My vision was really foggy and my head swam like a bee swarm. A migraine attacked my temples.

The moment I sat up, I locked eyes with a mirror hanging in my living room wall. I took my vampire form in. In a way, I was terrifying, but at the same time, kind of cool. But then I smelled the scent of Inuyasha's blood. Lifting my hand, I could see faint traces of blood on my fingers and long - but not extended - claws. Then I remembered running this hand through Inuyasha's stomach.

I faced him. "I'm really sorry Inuyasha, it's my fault you're hurt," I said in a rush.

He sternly said, "Don't you dare say that! It's not your fault at all. You were being controlled by Naraku."

I stayed silence but it still didn't change the fact I'm guilty for stabbing him in the stomach. And even though I was controlled…that darkness in my heart was entirely my fault. I should've believed Inuyasha would never do something like that to me. It was because of my gullibility that Naraku was able to use me.

"Is there any way to change Kagome back?" Sango asked Hikara after some silence.

She shook her head. "Sorry. I don't believe there is. The vampire blood now circulates with Kagome and has changed her DNA. She'll be half-vampire for the rest of her life."

"It's not likely but it's possible that there is a solution to change her back. But it's unknown to any of us," said Natsume. "In our life, we've never heard of it before but we can keep looking."

"In the meanwhile," said Hikara while moving to sit next to me, "you'll have to wear this."

She held out a necklace with a cross pendant and handed it to me. I quickly put it on and immediately began to feel the power I once had fade away.

My claws shrunk and my hair and eyes went back to their normal colors. But then, my original body almost felt strange to me.

Hikara smiled kindly. "Even though you're back to your original body, you'll feel kind of strange since now your 'original' body is your vampire form. But you'll get used to it eventually; to _both _bodies," she explained.

Suddenly, she grinned at me. "Oh and Kags, welcome to my family!" she laughed, hugging me.

Natsume giggled. "Hikara, stop squeezing her like that, she may be half-vampire, but she probably won't survive long with you squashing her."

It didn't take long for things to get back to normal as Miroku made his way towards us. "Kagome, you look _wonderful _as a vampire, if I may say so myself." Then his hand roamed to where it wasn't supposed to be.

I slapped him. "No, you may not say so. But I say, leave your hands off of me."

"Miroku you perv!" Sango yelled. "I can't believe you! The moment Kagome gets back to normal you start your perverted mind up again."

"Damn cursed hand. It must be possessed by a demon!"

I looked over to see Inuyasha being held back by Hikara. "Miroku, you'd be _dead_ and in your goddamn _grave _if I wasn't being held back!"

Hikara gave Miroku a look. "You can thank me later, you pervert."

I couldn't take it anymore. Before I knew it, I was doubling over in laughter. That caused everyone to stare at me.

I chocked out, "M-my god, you are all so funny!"

Then Sango got an evil glint in her eyes. "Funny, are we Kags?"

I stopped laughing at the tone her question took. Oh no. I know that look.

I instantly started running around the room. "No! Sango, don't do it! Please!" I laughed while running away with Sango hot on my tail.

"Get back here Kags!" she laughed.

I ran all the way up into my room but tripped on my own two feet, collapsing into by bed. Damn!

Right before Sango pounced I looked up and said gravely, "So this is my death." I feigned hurt.

Then Sango jumped on me and started tickling me.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. "Noooooooooooo! Sango, stooooop!"

Sango laughed in triumph. "Not until you say 'San is my best friend that I'll love forever.'"

"Never!" I cried.

But it only took a few more seconds of torture until I gave in. "Alright! Alright! San is my best friend that I'll love forever! Just stop with the tickling!"

Sighing in content, she got up, pumping her fist up in triumph and did a little dance.

We both burst out in laughter and stared at each other in happiness.

"I'm just glad you're safe now…and back with us," Sango smiled.

"I'm glad too," I replied. Although I silently thought to myself how part of my hate of Inuyasha's betrayal was partly true.

Speaking of Inuyasha…what's going to happen to us? It hurt thinking back to our break-up, but even though I know it's not real…how can I help but doubt him?

"Earth to Kagome!" Sango interrupted my thoughts. Did my worries show up on my face?

"Yeah, sorry."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Hm? Oh…nothing special." Then I changed the topic. "You know, I'm going to get back at you one day for tickling me so mercilessly."

Sango grinned. "And when's that?"

I smiled innocently as I reached under my bed. "How about…now!" I ripped out the half-filled water gun my brother put under my bed a few days ago and shot a stream at my best friend.

Screaming in laughter, she raced downstairs to grab another one from our closet full of them. I could hear her warning everyone else in the process.

I giggled evilly as I filled up my weapon, silently hoping my friends wouldn't gang up on me.

But at the same time, I was also silently praying that I could gather the courage to trust Inuyasha again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait! My internet shut down for a few days.<strong>

**See you soon,**

_**bee1313 (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the wait everyone!**

**bee1313 is now InuKag4evertogether so don't get confused if it's mentioned later!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

_Sango's P.O.V._

Oh Kags is gonna get it! I'm gonna make sure I get her! After I ran out, I got my own water gun out of the closet, telling everyone what was happening.

"The Water Wars have begun!" I cried. Filling up my gun with haste, I ran out of the house to prepare my revenge on Kags.

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha's P.O.V<em>.

When Sango came downstairs with water dripping from her hair, I instantly knew what was going on. I couldn't help but get into it.

"Yes, the water wars have begun!" I laughed. I felt like a little kid but it felt good.

But then I said, "Damn it! We need our own water guns!"

In an instant, we all charged towards the closet Sango had just opened, full of water guns. But before we could even take a step, Hikara ran in to grab the biggest one.

"Damn, Miroku, she's fast."

When we all grabbed our equipment, Natsume said, "Ready to kick their asses Hikara?"

"I believe so, sister dear," she replied.

I looked at Natsume and her empty hands.

"Where's your water gun?"

"Remember, I don't need one. Oh and, by the way, you're on Sango's team! My sister and I are on Kagome's." Smiling evilly and before we could protest, they ran outside to chase after Sango.

"Not fair!" I cried. But then I smirked evilly. "Have it your way. Let's get 'em!" Miroku and I both ran outside.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome's P.O.V.<em>

Whew, I lost San. Now what to do? I grabbed all the water guns I could on the upper floor and went calmly to the bathroom to fill them. I could already hear the peels of laughter coming from outside my window.

My mind traveled back to Inuyasha.

What can I do? Can I really trust him?

I mean, he was just trying to protect me, but how do I know he truly loves me?

_**(AN: She hasn't remembered the part where they kissed.)**_

I shook my head. I might give him another try, but what happens if-.

"Kagome," a voice called out.

I jumped and whipped around, armed. Then I noticed the scent.

I looked back to see Natsume and Hikara in my bedroom across from the bathroom where I was in.

"Please don't squirt!" I cried.

They laughed. "We won't. We're on your team. Inu and Miro are on San's."

I smiled and loved the idea that Natsume was on my side. Oh, the perks for having a water demon as a friend.

"Let's kick their asses!" I giggled. "Ok, here's the plan: Hikara, you go hide in that tree's branches. When San or the others come by, you shoot them from above. Natsume, you go in that tree slightly across and in front of Hikara's tree. I'll be in my room with my window open. That way when they come, we'll fire on them in a triangular-3-point-hit. I'll signal when to shoot, got it?"

"Got it."

"Okay, go!"

Hikara and Natsume flew out the window while I stayed behind in my position.

My yard had turned eerily silent and I knew Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku also had their plan ready for action.

But then suddenly, I heard someone come in through my front door. I turned around to my open bedroom door to spray whoever it was the moment I saw them. Then I caught his scent.

I lowered my gun when I saw Inuyasha, unarmed, come through the door.

"Hey," he said casually and looking slightly shy.

I still had my hand on the trigger but I rested my weapon on my lap.

"Hey," I replied. "You better not be here to ambush me," I joked.

He chuckled and shook his head lightly. "Can we talk?"

My heart skipped a beat at the sound of his serious tone. I swallowed hard. "Yeah, sure."

Smiling, he came closer and sat down beside me against the wall. He was silent for a while. It hurt to see him so close and unable to lean against him like I usually did.

He looked at the ground. In a harsh, but quiet voice, he suddenly asked, "Why did you believe that cheated on you?"

"…What?" I replied in shock. Not what I was expecting.

"I mean," he continued, "you obviously know that I wouldn't cheat on you with a bitch like Kikyo so why did you believe me?" His voice suddenly took on an irritated tone.

I coughed out a laugh in disbelief. "Why wouldn't I? I mean, you were talking with her, laughing with her and even let her snake her arm around you. And you didn't even look uncomfortable about it! How was I supposed to know you were just faking it all?"

"But you know how much I love you! Why would you think I didn't?!" he yelled.

"Because I was cheated on before! My trust _would_ be delicate, you know?!"

"But you love me and you know I love you! You shouldn't have believed that I would walk off so easily!"

"Well maybe you're used to everything going your way, but I've been through situations like this before! And what happened when I _did_ believe they _wouldn't_ cheat on me! They go right ahead and do it! So why wouldn't I believe that you wouldn't do it?!"

He looked at me like he was in shock. "What's wrong with you?!"

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it. Why was Inuyasha suddenly pushing the blame on me? As if I wasn't hurt enough by his "faking". Now he comes and does this to me?!

I yelled back with tears in my eyes. "What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with _you_?! You said that everything was alright when I woke up and said that it wasn't my fault. And now you come in here and start accusing me?! What the hell?!"

His ears flattened against his head as my rant finished with a piercing echo. The room turned deadly silent and I could hear the rushing of my blood in my ears. My face felt hot and my heart stung from hurt.

But then Inuyasha spoke, breaking the silence before it lasted too long. "I don't know what came over me…sorry," he mumbled.

Surprised at how quick he regretted his words, I replied unsurely, "It's…okay…"

But then I felt that something was wrong.

Inuyasha would never apologize that quickly nor would he use our feelings for each other as an excuse to blame me.

Then Inuyasha wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me in to his side. My nose picked up his scent as I fell into him.

He _smelled_ like himself but…again something wasn't right about it. Now that I was closer, the scent wasn't as right as it should have been. My senses immediately told me something was wrong.

I took a glance at his face.

I pushed him away the moment I saw his should-be amber eyes were blood-red.

"You're not Inuyasha!" I yelled. "Who the hell are you?!"

Then "Inuyasha" smirked evilly as he grabbed my arm and threw me against the opposite wall. I cried out in pain.

Fast as lightning, he lifted me by my shoulders and pinned me back against the wall.

"You have nowhere to run, my dear," he snickered. Then right before my eyes, he morphed into Naraku.

Have panicking and half satisfied to know my suspicion was right, I rushed to look for a way out.

I opened my mouth to scream but Naraku clasped a hand over my mouth before I even had a chance to inhale.

He laughed deeply. "Don't want the others to find out about our little date, now do we?"

My eyes darted around the room for a way to escape while I struggled against Naraku's hold.

The window!

I looked back to meet Naraku's eyes. I decided to use my head and stop wriggling. Instead, I calmed down and glared at him.

"Oh?" he smiled, amused. "Cooperating now, my dear?"

I continued to glare daggers into him.

Chuckling darkly, he took his hand off my mouth. I was wise enough not to utter a single sound.

"I know you think that I'm the bad guy but think about it, I've done nothing but help you do what you want," Naraku said, always having that dark smile on his face.

"Yeah except that time you gutted me to get the Sacred Jewel," I spat.

He laughed. "But that was for you, my dear. And I made sure you would've survived after anyway. You see, I was always looking out for you, Kagome, and I will continue to support you for all eternity. However, I need you to share the same feelings I do or else…I'm afraid _this_…" Naraku suggested to his strangulation over me, "will continue until I get what I want."

"What _do _you want?"

He sneered. "What else?" he asked like it was obvious. "None other than you, Kagome."

I said nothing, but I could feel my stomach churning in disgust.

"I. Want. You," Naraku echoed into my ear.

I squirmed as I felt his breath on my skin.

But then something outside my window caught my attention.

Hikara! Natsume!

Perched on the same branch on the tree opposite to my window, they were sending me signals to run out of the window. I couldn't do anything but blink, hoping that they would understand _my _understanding.

I heard Naraku chuckled deeply beside my ear. "I'm waiting for your answer, Kagome."

The guy even had the guts to place his cheek against mine.

I swallowed hard as I processed the only way I could escape in my head.

"I…understand," I said. "As long as I have you, Naraku. I guess I can accept the fact that…you'll be the only one I'll ever need."

I wanted to barf.

He withdrew his face from the side of my own. I forced my face to look somewhat seductive.

He observed me but then smirked to my relief.

"I'm glad you've finally seen the truth," he said.

The moment I felt his hands beginning to loosen, I lunged towards the window. Jumping out before Naraku's hands had a chance to grab me, I landed safely with Natsume's help. Thanks to her, I didn't land on my head or break any bones.

Naraku appeared in a cloud of smoke in front of me looking extremely pissed.

And I mean pissed!

His face was contorted in a scowl and his red eyes flashed with menace; narrowed dangerously. His teeth were barred as he glared at me.

Hikara jumped down from the tree and landed beside me. She was already in her vampire form.

"Need help Kags?"

"Definitly."

Natsume smiled as she pulled off my necklace.

I let myself transform into a vampire once more.

It's time to let Naraku get a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOO! I really love this chapter, how about you guys? <strong>

**Tell us what you think! How's the story? How's the editing?**

**See you next time!**

_**InuKag4evertogether (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever (editor)**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Glad you all liked the last chapter! Hope you keep reading and don't forget to review!**

**Let's keep going!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

_Inuyasha's P.O.V_.

I was waiting for Miroku's signal as I was crouching behind a corner, water gun armed in my hands.

But I immediately dropped everything without hesitation when his disgusting scent reached my nose.

Naraku.

Damn, he's still after Kagome!

Running as fast as I could while tracking him, I eventually caught Kagome's scent along with his. My pace quickened as their scents got stronger.

When I got there, I saw Kagome and Hikara transformed along with Natsume who were already attacking Naraku. While Hikara attacked with water, Kagome and Hikara were attacking Naraku with kicks and punches, going at lightning speed.

I sharpened my claws as I dug my fingers into my palms, coating them with blood.

"Blades of Blood!" I yelled while taking a hack at him.

"Naraku!" I yelled as I was back on the ground.

But Naraku dodged my attack easily and even though I had joined in on the offense, he seemed to pay no attention to me whatsoever. Instead, he had his red eyes locked on Kagome. And for some reason, neither of the girls noticed my appearance either.

Naraku smiled cruelly. "I really wish you would see things the way I see them, Kagome. Join me. Become mine!"

I growled menacingly. This bastard was trying to convince her _he's _the good one. It made me sick to think Kagome being with him.

Naraku sneered at Kagome. "You belong with only me, Kagome. I can take care of you like that half-demon never did."

Oh hell no! I love Kagome too much to let her go like this!

Although Kagome and I were "broken up"…it was completely fake to me and my feelings for Kagome still haven't changed. Whether hers did or not, that doesn't mean I'll let someone like Naraku take him away from me!

"Oh shut up already!"

I looked over to see Kagome growling at Naraku as well. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously and her face held obvious annoyance.

"I will never be yours! The only one I love is Inuyasha, you sick bastard!"

I couldn't help but look at her with wide eyes.

Could she still really love me the way I love her?

* * *

><p><em>Kagome's P.O.V.<em>

As much as I would've doubted my thoughts before, I have decided that Inuyasha would never betray me, no matter what. But what made me finally make up my mind?

It flashed in my mind as I laid a punch on Naraku.

The kiss.

That single, loving kiss Inuyasha gave me while saying he loved me; trying to convince me how much I meant to him.

Running up, I tried to kick Naraku again, only to be pulled by my foot pulled towards him by his hand.

He pulled me into a hug and I struggled to push him away.

"Kagome, come, come dear," he whispered into my face. "I know you don't want that half-breed. Remember, he betrayed you."

"Let me go you bastard! He didn't betray me, he was just protecting me!" I screamed.

I punched him and tried to escape, but to no avail. He hung to me tight.

Damn him!

"My dear, that half-breed isn't good enough for you. I'm the one who knows how to have a good time unlike some low-life half-demon."

In pure disgust, I looked at him and yelled, "Rot in hell!"

I gave him a blast of the priestess powers I still managed to have despite my vampire transformation.

It helped me get away for the tiniest second, but as soon as I did, a whole load of these tentacle things came rushing out of him and towards me.

Sango and Miroku arrived just in time, joining Natsume and Hikara in their attacks that didn't seem to be affecting Naraku. Jumping back, I landed on the ground a few feet away from them, almost on opposite sides, but as soon as I did, a tentacle came right for me.

I was just about to hit it when my vision suddenly blurred and my legs startled to buckle. No way could I dodge the attack in time.

But then, Inuyasha was suddenly in front of me slicing the tentacle apart for me. When did he get here?

"Thanks," I mumbled gratefully. But then my vision swirled violently and I instantly fell to my knees, panting out of exhaustion.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out to me.

I just looked up with a small smile. "I'm fine. Just a little tired." I tried to stand.

But without warning, another 10 tentacles came flying towards us.

Two tentacles, with a width about three fingers, pierced through Inuyasha's stomach. I watched in horror as his blood splattered from the impact and as he fell to ground with a blank look on his face.

Oh no…he can't be…

"Inu-" But before I could do anything else, the other eight tentacles got me in my right arm and left leg.

I fell to the ground screaming in pain and hearing the others shouting our names. But the only person I wanted to hear right now was Inuyasha. I needed to see if he was alright!

But when I turned to look, Inuyasha's body was gone. All that was left was a small puddle of blood in the grass.

That's when his new smell hit me.

"Think you could kill me that easily, Naraku?"

I looked over to see Inuyasha clawing at lightning speed at Naraku in full offense; faster than before and more aggressive than I've ever seen him. His voice wasn't his as it took on a more husky, intimidating tone and his face…didn't belong to the Inuyasha I knew.

With blood-red eyes and ice-blue irises, Inuyasha seemed almost amused to be tearing Naraku down. Jagged, purple streaks were inked on his cheeks and his fangs poked out from his lips; more elongated than before.

My nose and eyes confirmed it.

Inuyasha was a full-demon!

His throaty voice continued to speak. "And on top of not being able to kill me, you dared to hurt my mate. So for that, you must die."

I looked at everyone else then over at him in surprise. Did he just say _mate_? I blushed profoundly. I knew he loved me but to _this_ stage?

Well…not that I didn't like it or anything.

With a few more flicks of his claws, Naraku was deathly injured. But before we could do anything more, he flew away in a cloud of poison, running away from us once again.

I noticed how Inuyasha was about to leap towards him, but I stopped him by yelling as loud as I could, "Inuyasha, stop. You don't need to go after him." I choked on my words as I felt blood rise in my mouth.

I tried to cough it out and it stained the grass below me.

Inuyasha was by my side in an instant, his face still dangerous-looking. But I could see some worry in those cold eyes of his. But the moment everyone else advanced towards me, he turned towards them and growled viciously. His body took on a protective stance.

He looked like he had the intent to kill.

I grabbed his clothing with my uninjured arm as strongly as I could with the amount of strength I had left.

"Inuyasha, they're our friends. Can't you see that?" I couldn't stop that quivering in my voice.

This Inuyasha before me was alien. I didn't know him. Who was he?

He looked down at me. "Why are you afraid, my mate? I'll protect you," he said with that same, deep voice.

Then without another word, he picked me up bridal-style and jumped to the roof of my house, giving us some privacy.

Before I could utter a single sound, Inuyasha took my arm surprisingly gentle and raised it to his mouth. I gave out a little squeak in surprise as I watched him start licking the wounds I had clean. The feeling against my skin didn't sting as I had anticipated but I had to admit…

It felt wonderful. I could feel my body shivering in pleasure as he cleaned my wounds.

I blushed even deeper as Inuyasha moved to clean the wounds on my leg. Pushing away my…thoughts, I closed my eyes. I think I even saw Inuyasha smirk.

I tried to calm down my racing heart. This side of Inuyasha was definitely bolder.

Then, while staring into my eyes with deep sincerity, he jumped back down to where the rest of our friends were. Our eyes were locked and couldn't be torn apart.

"Rest. No worries, I'll protect you," he whispered.

"Please, Inu, go back to normal. I'll rest but please return to your normal self…for me."

The full-demon seemed to be debating it. "Fine, but if your ever hurt again and I come out to protect you since that half-demon can't, no way am I letting that weakling get this body back."

I swallowed hard and nodded.

I watched as his eyes faded from red to white; blue to gold. His purple stripes disappeared and his fangs and claws receded a little.

The only thing I remember was Inuyasha whispering my name as Natsume put my necklace back on and I faded into a deep sleep.

I can't forget that look of love in Inuyasha's eyes as I closed my own.

* * *

><p><em>Naraku's P.O.V.<em>

Damn him.

I cupped my wounds in pain as I could feel my own blood sticking to my skin. I laid back to let my body slowly heal in time.

So, the half-breed can turn into a full blooded demon.

This should be quite interesting indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>I loved editing this chapter and I hope you guys loved reading it!<strong>

**Please review!**

_**InuKag4evertogether (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever (editor)**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

_2 weeks later…_

_Hikara's P.O.V._

Today I met two girls who apparently just moved into the neighbourhood. They're about the same age as me and actually quite interesting, not to mention really nice. I met them when I went to the store to get food for Natsume and I.

Ayame has bright orange hair which she wears in two twin pigtails. Her eyes are a very pretty emerald color and she revealed to me the fact that she's a wolf demon.

Kirro has long, black hair with darker emerald green eyes and is half wolf demon, half human.

Oh, and did I mention they're sisters.

Since they didn't know anyone, I decided to show them around. That's also when I found out they're going to the same school as me! Excited to meet new people, I took it in to help them out for the next couple of days. I guess I'll hang out with them until they learn their way around.

Even if it means separating myself from my sister and my other friends for a while, it won't be for long. Plus, I'm sure they won't mind since Naraku's still after Kagome and I. Me separating from them won't give them too much trouble.

* * *

><p><em>At school...<em>

_Natsume's P.O.V._

Hikara hasn't talked to me in a while. I even asked Kagome and everyone else and they said Hikara hasn't been talking to them either. I wonder if anything's wrong. Whenever I ask her she just shrugs and says it's nothing. Even at home, she's always on the phone or going out.

I looked over to see her talking to the two new girls and I couldn't help but feel a little pang of jealousy. She should be talking to me and the others, not two girls she barely met. Not to mention she hasn't even introduced them to any of us.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Natsume. Did you and Hikara have a fight or something?"

I looked over to see Kagome, Inuyasha and everyone else standing behind me. I sighed. "No, we didn't fight. But she's been avoiding us and I have no idea why. It's like she doesn't want to hang with us anymore."

I felt more and more hurt as each word escaped my mouth.

Kagome looked over at my sister. "Hmm. I don't know them, but Hikara seems to be spending all her time with them. But I guess we'll probably find out soon."

"I hope so. I don't like not talking to Hikara nor do I like how she's leaving all of us out," I said. I looked up at Kagome. "Usually she tells me everything, but the last few days she hasn't talked or even glanced my way. I feel so…left out. We're supposed to be sisters!"

I was mad and sad at the same time. For the first time in a long time, I felt like I didn't know Hikara anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome's P.O.V.<em>

Poor Natsume. She must be going through a lot, especially when she's suddenly shunned by her sister like that. She said Hikara hasn't talked to her in a long time. Looking at the water demon in front of me, I saw the most hopeless look on her face and it pained me to see.

"Kagome," Inuyasha suddenly called out. "I'm going to give Hikara a piece of my mind and find out what's going on. She's been leaving us out way too much and I'm sick of it. Don't stop me."

Before I could say anything else, I watched as Inuyasha walked over to the three girls.

He's gonna do something stupid! The idiot!

"Hikara!" he yelled. "What the hell is with you?!"

Hikara looked startled. "What-"

"You better tell us why you're ignoring us and your sister 'cause we're all starting to feel like you're pushing us away on purpose!"

Hikara looked sort of pissed. "I don't know what you're thinking, but-"

"We have no idea _what_ to think! You're neglecting all of us and suddenly being so friendly to two girls that you haven't even introduced to us?!"

The girl with red hair in pigtails stepped up. "Don't blame Hikara. She was just showing us around!"

The other girl with black hair agreed. "Yeah, there's no need for you to yell at her like that!"

"Stay out of this," growled Inuyasha. "You have no idea what we feel."

He turned back towards Hikara. "And what about your sister?! Have you thought about how Natsume must feel, seeing you pushing her away like this?! She you're goddamn sister and you're treating her like a stranger!"

Hikara looked shocked and her expression was quite tortured. I slapped a hand to my forehead. Inuyasha can get really over-reactant sometimes.

We all saw Hikara's eyes start to water. "I don't know what's wrong with you! I was just showing these new girls around! I thought that with everything going on right now that I could step away for a while since I'll bring even more trouble," she sobbed. "I was just thinking of you guys!"

Before anyone could explain what we felt _gently, _Hikara took off running.

"Hikara!" I yelled after her but she didn't stop.

I turned to Natsume, giving her a message to go after her.

"I don't know…" she mumbled.

"She's your sister! Just go after her and explain!"

After some debate, Natsume nodded and ran after her crying sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell us what you think!<strong>

_**InuKag4evertogether (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever (editor)**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait! School's already a pain in the butt…so blame me for the late update. **

**But here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

_Hikara's P.O.V._

I ran away crying because of the things Inuyasha had said. I can't believe he even said what he said! My heart was in my throat and my eyes were blurred with tears. I could barely think straight as my feet took off running.

Before I knew it, I was on the roof. Exhausted and unable to go any further, I collapsed in a pile of tears. I couldn't comprehend whether I was in physical pain from running so much while sobbing like hell or whether I was emotionally tortured.

I guess you can say a bit of both.

But I seriously couldn't understand! I was just doing this for _their_ sake! I was thinking of _their_ safety! So why the hell did Inuyasha do that?! It was completely unnecessary!

…I just can't believe everyone felt that way…

Is it too much to say that I'm just really upset right now? And for Inuyasha to just suddenly accuse me and yell at me in front of everyone like that was too much for me to handle.

But I guess it's partly my fault since I failed to explain to them and introduce Ayame and Kirro. Thinking back, I even remember Natsume trying to talk to me but I was too busy with my other friends. I guess it wasn't fair of me to leave them out like that.

I tried to calm down my hiccupping sobs and when I was wiping away my tears, I heard the door to the roof open and footsteps approaching me.

I didn't even need to look behind me as I caught her scent and felt her presence.

I sniffled. "Shouldn't you be with everyone else?"

Natsume sat down beside me. "Well, you are my sister after all. And family should always stick together."

"But you think I'm the one at fault here."

"I can't say I didn't feel hurt," she explained," but I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled miserablely. "I should've known how you guys felt. But I was just showing those two girls around, honest! I would never abandon you guys. I mean, I thought I was a nuisance since Naraku is after me."

Natsume's eyes softened. "Hikara, you know you're never a problem to us. We would never think of you that way. Especially me. You're my sister and sure, this is one of the few bumps we've had along the way but in the end, we're all here to help you. The point is to stay by each other's side and now that we have more friends, we have more reason to stay close. Naraku is also after Kagome and she hasn't left us. Not because she wants to put us in danger or make us protect her, but she knows that we're stronger when we stick together."

"But-"

"No buts," Natsume scolded as she stood up. She held out her hand and smiled warmly. "C'mon, let's head back. Everyone's waiting for you."

I could feel my eyes tearing up again as I looked up at my sister. Sniffling, I took her hand as she pulled me up into a warm embrace.

"Alright," I whispered. "Let's go back."

* * *

><p><em>Kagome's P.O.V.<em>

I looked over as the two sisters came back hand in hand. I couldn't help but smile.

Good for them, I thought.

While they were gone, everyone else that remained had the chance to finally know who those two girls Hikara were showing around were. That is, once Inuyasha had calmed down.

It turns out that the two girls are sisters that just moved here and had coincidentally met Hikara while she was out shopping. Ayame and Kirro were wolf-demons, Kirro being only half, and actually reminded me of when Hikara and Natsume first moved in. Once we got to know them, they were actually really good people.

I glared at Inuyasha who was still looking over at the siblings suspiciously as he sat in a classroom chair. As much as I appreciate his will to protect people and stand up for others, he should be trained to do it…a little more reasonably.

"We're back."

I looked over to Natsume and her sister. "Glad to see you two acting normal again," I said.

Ayame and Kirro walked up to Hikara with concern on their faces. "You ok now? To save you the trouble we already introduced ourselves to everyone and they understand what happened."

Hikara nodded her head. "I'm fine now."

"Why the hell didn't you introduce them earlier?" Inuyasha suddenly interjected, causing everyone to look at him in irritancy.

I almost giggled. Inuyasha was actually pouting.

But keeping my face straight, I walked over to him and pulled on one of his ears to get him to look up at me.

"Ow, ow, ow!" he complained as I raised his golden eyes to meet mine.

"Don't you have something to say to Hikara, Ayame and Kirro?"

He looked away with his eyes. "…No…"

I tugged his ears a little harder.

"Ow! Stop doing that, would ya?!"

"No, not unless you apologise!"

"I never apologise to anyone, damn it!"

"Except to me?" I whispered to him only, knowing he'd be the only one who would hear me. I recalled the times Inuyasha had sincerely apologised to me and felt my heart give a few painful thumps.

A blush settled across his face as he sputtered.

I waited.

After a few minutes of silence, he mumbled, "Sorry."

I finally let go of his ear and turned to Hikara and everyone else. "Well, that's as close to an apology he'll ever get. Sorry it's not more."

Hikara shook her head. "It's fine. It was partly my fault too."

Suddenly, Ayame piped up. "Say, Kagome. After school do you want to go shopping with us?"

"Sure, as long as everyone else can come too."

She nodded and grinned. "Yup, they can come."

* * *

><p><em>After school...<em>

I called my mom after my last class ended and told her I was going shopping with my friends. Heading over to Sango's house, we waited for everyone to arrive. The guys had called Sango to tell her that they would get there on their own. As Hikara, Natsume, Ayame and Kirro arrived, we prepared to take Sango's car and drive to the mall.

Sango gave her brother one last shout of her leave and as she announced to Kohaku that she wouldn't be home till late, all we heard was a "Yippie!" from upstairs. Laughing, we all crowded into Sango's car and headed to the mall.

* * *

><p><em>At the mall...<em>

When we got there and met up with Inuyasha and Miroku, the first thing we did was go to get some food. Despite eating lunch at school we were seriously starving!

We all had pizza with the exception of Inuyasha, who was eating his ramen with added enthusiasm. After we ate, we started walking around to see what stores we would go to. The girls bought some clothing and the guys…just munched on more snacks along the way. We laughed, shared jokes and had a really good time. Our once small group had grown and we were surrounded by more people than ever.

Before we knew it, the sky was darkening and all our feet started to hurt. We were just about to head home when a shop in the corner caught my eye. There was no sign hanging over its mantle nor could I find the name. I could feel a mysterious aura coming from inside.

I shivered. It wasn't a bad feeling but for some reason, my body was tingling with excitement.

"Hey, why don't we go in there? We don't have to buy anything but let's just check it out," I suggested. I could see several swords and weapons hanging on the grey wall and other types of magical objects sitting on the shelves. Nobody was as eager as I was but they agreed nonetheless.

As I came closer to the entrance, something made me stop and I instantly told everyone to do the same. You could imagine the confused looks I got.

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"There's a barrier here," I responded. I was just examining it when a voice emerged from the inside.

"That barrier will do you no harm if you do not intend to do evil."

An old woman in feudal-era priestess garbs approached them from inside the store. Her hair was fully grey and tied in a low ponytail. Her back was slightly hunched and she had her hands held behind her. Her wrinkled face looked kind as she smiled slightly at the visitors. If it wasn't for that black eye patch on her

"Kaede, is that you?" Hikara suddenly spoke.

"Oh, Hikara! Natsume! What are you two doing here?"

Without replying, Hikara and Natsume both ran towards the old woman laughing and giggling. They hugged the surprised Kaede warmly.

Seeing no harm, everyone else followed and to no surprise were we unharmed while going through the barrier.

The moment I entered, I was overwhelmed by the smell of jasmine. I looked over to the reunion that was going on. I wonder how they know each other.

"Are these your friends?" Kaede asked the sisters after she was released from her hugs.

"Yep," smiled Natsume. "This is Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Ayame and Kirro."

We all greeted her back politely. Inuyasha, of course, was the usual exception. He just scoffed and stood his place.

"It's nice to meet you," I said, glaring over at him.

"The pleasure's mine," Kaede responded, also eyeing Inuyasha. Then she turned to Hikara and Natsume. "I'm happy that you've managed to find trustworthy friends, you two…that demon over there is the exception."

"Oi, I can here you, old hag!"

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me, hag."

"I have ways to deal with a demon like you," Kaede warned.

Although this argument was happening, we all got this feeling that it wasn't serious.

Miroku put an arm around Inuyasha's shoulders and said to Kaede, "Don't worry about Inuyasha over here. He's just a half-demon and really quite harmless."

"Harmless my ass! I can put you all in your graves!"

"Now, now, Inuyasha, calm down."

Kaede nodded her head. "Respect your elders."

I suddenly shivered, and it drove her away from the center of attention. I could feel goose-bumps rise on my skin. That feeling again. Looking around I eyed a bow and quiver filled with arrows. The long bow was painted red and the quiver was a nice mahogany colour.

"You're a priestess aren't you?" Kaede spoke, snapping me out of my daze. The argument had receded.

I looked over at her surprised. She smiled warmly in return.

"I'm a priestess myself and I can tell that you have strong spiritual powers."

"T-Thank you," I stammered.

But then she frowned. "So if you're a priestess, how is it that you have the same bounding necklace as Hikara?"

"Naraku's came after her," Hikara explained solemnly. The mood in the room suddenly dropped to a very mournful aura. "With the vampire power he stole from me, he changed Kagome when she was kidnapped."

"You're to say Naraku is still after you? And now he's taken on a new victim?" Kaede frowned. "In that case, take those arrows you see on the wall. I noticed you looking at them before."

"Wha-what? No, I can't just take them. I have to pay."

"No, with your current situation, money doesn't matter. And beside, you're friends with Hikara and Natsume," the old lady insisted.

Although unsure at first, I smiled gratefully and took the bow and arrows from the wall.

Kaede looked from me to everyone else. "Same goes for all of you. You all need weapons and I'll gladly supply them for free."

"Keh, like I'll need…" Inuyasha's usual retort faded to our surprise. We saw him looking at a sword propped by the wall. Its hilt was wrapped with old cloth and the sheath was black.

"That is Tessaiga. It has enough power to strike down 100 demons with a single stroke. Sadly, it hasn't let any demon touch it for it has a strange barrier around it. Only humans can touch it but can't access its power."

Inuyasha walked over and picked it up. Nothing reacted and no barrier was evident. We all watched as Inuyasha pulled the sword from its sheath. To our surprise and utter shock, he pulled out an enormous blade in the shape of a fang. No way would that originally fit with that sheath.

Even Kaede was mystified. "It seems you are able to hold its power. It's yours for the taking."

With a satisfied smirk, the blade turned back to what we all assumed was its original form; a rusty katana. Sliding it back in, Inuyasha strapped it to his belt. "I'll take it. There must be a reason I'm the only one able to hold this sword."

There was a sudden awed shout from the other corner of the room. Sango was gaping at a giant cream-coloured boomerang. The tips were wrapped with a brown cloth and loosed enough for a hand to slip through.

"Could I take this?!" Sango asked Kaede in excitement. I laughed. She certainly didn't waste any time.

"That is Hiraikotsu. A weapon that once belonged to a clan of demon-slayers. It's heavy enough for even a grown man to struggle with it," Kaede warned.

Sango lifted it up with one hand. Today's just full of surprises. "It's not so heavy," she grinned.

"So that's why her slaps are so much more painful than others," Miroku mumbled.

Kaede moved to the wall and picked up a staff tall enough to level Miroku's height. She handed it over to him. The top was a circular golden metal with several metal rings that jingled while it moved. The long part of the staff wasn't gold but a brown, wooden colour. Kaede didn't hesitate to tell us that this staff isn't made from wood.

Kaede said, "Since you are a monk despite your lecherous thoughts, you should hold on to this."

Miroku took some time to weigh, turn and twirl the staff in his hand with ease. "This will be handy in the future. I'll take it!"

Kirro decided on a sword whereas Ayame just shrugged and kindly denied a weapon.

"I don't need one," she replied.

Then came Hikara and Natsume. Hikara eyed a huge sword on the wall and asked, "Kaede, you kept Ryuu?"

Ryuu…does she mean dragon, I thought?

Kaede nodded. "Yes, that's there because I've still kept it from when I was first entrusted it. Don't worry, it wasn't for sale. And despite it being very powerful, I did say that I would give it to you when you got older. It's yours now."

Hikara didn't hesitate to grab the huge sword. "I can't believe it! Thank you so much! Now I can use its powers again!"

"Oh my gosh, you kept Mizu?!" Natsume suddenly gasped. She was looking at a metal circle with a star in the middle. It looked like some type of relic. Taking it in her hand, she said, "Thanks for taking care of it for me."

"Not at all," Kaede replied.

I couldn't believe it. We all had weapons. Actual weapons! We thanked Kaede for her kindness.

Well…almost everyone, if you know what I mean.

I was just about to leave and follow everyone when I heard Kaede call my name.

"Kagome, child. Take these and put them around Inuyasha's neck. I can tell that he can be a handful and something about his half-demon blood worries. If anything happens, just use a word that bounds his soul to your bidding." She handed me a bead necklace.

Heavy in my hands, the large bead were made up of round, black ones and several white ones that resembled fangs.

"Thank you for everything, Kaede," I said.

With a final goodbye, we all left with content hearts and eager weapons.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long! I had quite a bit of editing to do since it was so long. Hope you liked it!<strong>

**See you next time,**

_**InuKag4evertgether (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever (editor)**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for wait again! I'm sick so I didn't feel like doing anything for the past week.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

_Kagome's P.O.V._

We got to San's place and decided to spend the night. Yes, all of us under one roof. I guess we were in a partying mood tonight. And who wouldn't? After getting weapons to help us get stronger, all of us were pretty giddy.

Inuyasha and I were walking to my house to get my pyjamas. I had already called my mom ahead of time and she, like always, had no problems with it. But you should've seen how nervous I was. Sango had insisted that she would drive me home and back but to all our surprises, Inuyasha was the one who had objected strongly and had dragged me out of the house by the hand.

We walked side-by-side n silence after he shut Sango's front door. Not knowing where to look, I pretended I was alone and kept my head slightly in front of my feet. Other than the sound of crickets and the occasional passing car, there wasn't anything that filled the silence than the sounds of our feet.

My heart was pounding. It's been a while since Inuyasha and I were alone like this and after all the excitement that's been going on these past few days, this sudden loneliness was suffocating. I took a quick glance from the corner of my eye over to him.

Only to find him looking back at me.

Startled and embarrassed out of my mind, I flinched back to my stare at the ground. What was on that guy's mind?! Panicking, I struggled to keep my heart from jumping out of my mouth.

"Kagome?"

His voice made my heart pop out of my mouth. Swallowing it back down, I responded.

"Yeah?"

After some silence, Inuyasha asked in his stuttering voice, "E-Even after all that's happened…would you…well, what I mean to say is that…well, now that we're alone and all…"

I glanced over to see him scratching the back of his head and his eyes wee focused on the ground. I heard him mumble something to himself.

"What?" I asked timidly, unsure it was directed towards me.

"Well…I haven't asked you to be my girlfriend again…that is, after we sort of broke up. So…would you consider being mine again?"

I stopped in my tracks. Inuyasha walked a few more steps before realising I had stopped and turned back to look at me.

I sniffled and smiled at his scared face. "I was always yours."

Before he could smile, I ran to embrace him, crying from happiness. I felt his arms pull me closer as he recovered; burying his face in my hair. I inhale his scent and relished it. I was about to part when he pulled me into a warm kiss. In heaven, I kissed back filled to the brim with love. Even when we parted, I could still feel the warmth of his lips on mine.

I saw him blushing fiercely. "I love you, Kags."

Giggling, I said, "I love you too, Inu."

I pulled out the beads Kaede had given me from my pocket. "Here, wear these as a present from me." He let me put them over his head.

Smiling a somewhat confused smile, he said, "Thanks. But what for?"

But I was too busy trying to think of a word to bind his soul. Hmm, what word though. I eyed Inuyasha's ears.

Maybe heel…naw.

I know!

"Sit!" I yelled.

Suddnely, the beads glowed and pulled Inuyasha to the cement with a giant crash.

When he pulled his face from out of the sidewalk he yelled, "Hey wench! What the hell are these?!"

I giggled at his outburst. "I just want to make sure you can't run off."

"Keh, what reason would I have to run?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Don't know."

He tried to pull them off, but to no avail. "Take em off then!"

"Nope."

"Take them off!"

"No! Sit!"

His face met the ground once again.

He pulled his face up again and boy did he look pissed. "Kagome! Why do I need these?!"

I giggled at his pouty face and walked past him, not giving him any more chances to complain.

"I'm back!" I called out when I opened my front door.

My mom popped up from inside the kitchen. "Oh hi, Kagome! Could you bring Sota with you as well? You know how he loves to play with Kohaku and it's been a while since they've meet."

"Alright, sure." I went upstairs. "But he better behave!" On my way there, I passed my grandpa.

He took out his sacred sutras and suddenly yelled, "Demon be gone!" He was looking behind me where Inuyasha was standing.

"Grandpa, it's just Inuyasha," I sighed.

He stopped but still glared at him "Oh alright. It seems that he's the only one that isn't affected by my sutras." Then he walked down the steps like nothing had happened.

"Does he honestly think those things work on me?" Inuyasha asked.

I sighed. "Yes, Inu, he does."

"So he isn't aware that his sutras don't work on anyone?"

"Nope."

I got to Sota's room and knocked. "Sota, I'm coming in!"

He was on the bed writing what looked like a letter. He jolted the minute I came in and stuffed it under his covers. His face was slightly pink for some reason.

"Hey Sota. You wanna spend the night at Kohaku's?" When he didn't reply I asked, "Something wrong?"

He looked away, embarrassed. "Kagome, what do I write?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

He started explaining to Inuyasha and I about how he really liked a girl at school and wanted to tell her how he felt. But he was having a lot of trouble in how to explain.

"Oh my god! You like a girl?!" I squealed in excitement.

"Kagome!" my brother wined in annoyance.

"Sorry, sorry. Can I help it that I'm proud of my little brother for growing up and having his first crush?"

"You can help me write this letter!" he fumed.

"Alright, alright! Ok, when we get to Sango's, we can all help you."

"No!" my brother cried out. "It's too embarrassing!"

"Oh c'mon! That way, more people will be helping you!" Inuyasha looked at me like I was crazy but I just scowled back.

Souta looked terrified but in the end, with me and my wonderful persuading skills, I finally got him to agree.

"Great! Get packed and we'll go!" I walked out to get the clothes in my room. I told Inuyasha to stay and he just shrugged.

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha's P.O.V.<em>

I watched Kagome walk away to get her clothes. Let me tell you, I missed her already.

"Inuyasha, how did you get Kagome to like you?" Souta suddenly asked.

I looked at him, embarrassed. "Kid, that's not your business."

"Please? Can't you just tell me?"

"Keh," I scoffed, feeling superior. "I acted like a man and gathered my courage. Then I asked her out."

"You mean you just asked?"

"Yeah."

Souta pouted. "I wish I can be like you, Inuyasha."

I grinned and patted his shoulder. "Sorry, pal. There's only one Inuyasha on this whole planet."

"Inuyasha, are you feeding my brother lies?" Kagome suddenly reappeared.

I started. "N-No…"

Glaring at me, Kagome shifted her bag onto her shoulder. "Souta, you ready?"

"Give me a second," he said.

Kagome turned to me. "What were you two talking about?"

I grinned and put an arm around her. "I was just telling him how awesome your boyfriend is."

Kagome scoffed and giggled. "Yeah, right."

I smirked before giving my girlfriend a kiss on her soft cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**See you next time!**

_**InuKag4evertogether (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever (editor)**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Gomen for the wait!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

_At Sango's house..._

We walked through Sango's front door and were immediately greeted by everyone.

"Sota! Long time no see!" Sango pulled Sota into a giant hug.

"Can't. Breath," he struggled.

Laughing, Sango let go while Miroku patted him on the back. "Good to see you, Sota."

"You too, Miroku!"

"You never told us you had a little brother," Hikara told Kagome.

"Yeah," Natsume pouted, "and you didn't tell us he was so gosh-darn cute!" Sota immediately started to turn bright red.

Hikara walked over to him and bent over slightly to get a whiff. "He has good smelling blood," she sighed. "Like you, Kags!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow but Hikara laughed. "Don't worry, there's no way I'm going after him."

She turned to Sota. "Nice ta meet ya! I'm Hikara, and this is my sister, Natsume."

"N-Nice to meet you too. Are you a vampire? You're the one who bit my sister, right?" Sota asked, nervous.

"Yes, but only half-vampire. And I'm actually sorry to say that I didn't bite your sister. I don't bite humans." Her seriousness seemed to calm Souta down somewhat.

Everyone, for some reason, was really entranced by Sota's existence and started to crowd around him, asking questions and smuggling him around. I tried to help the guy get some air but the girls refused, claiming the poor guy's enjoying it.

While he was busy, Sango yelled upstairs, "Kohaku, get your ass down here! Sota's here!"

Kohaku came down and seeing Sota yelled, "Finally! Someone my age!"

"I agree!" Sota followed. He struggled his way out and told Kohaku, "I brought video games for us to play."

Although they were eager and had started to run upstairs, Kagome stopped him by putting her hand in front of him. "Wait Sota, don't you have something you want to ask us?"

I raised an eyebrow and then realized what she was saying.

"Uh, no," Sota sweated.

"Kid, just tell em," I suggested. He needs this.

"Tell us what? Did something happen?" a worried Sango asked Kagome.

"Guess I'll tell you since he's too chicken. Sota loves a girl and he needs help writing a letter to tell her how he feels! Isn't that sweet?" Kagome was gushing. All the girls smiled and squealed.

"Come on sis, you didn't have to tell it to everyone!" Sota groaned, flustered as hell. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

"Hmm, let's sit down first," Sango started. "You three," she said pointing at me, Miroku and Kohaku, "go play video games and Sota you come sit with us and we'll send you up later."

Souta relented but with some ushering, he was persuaded.

"Don't kill him, girls," I warned. "We need him alive if he's gonna confess."

"Save me, Inuyasha!"

"…You gotta do it sooner or later right?"

"Waa!"

* * *

><p><em>Kagome's P.O.V.<em>

"I think he should just tell her. Forget the letter, Kags."

"Yeah, I guess…but he might chicken out," I worried.

Hikara got up. "How about we'll get him a tux to wear to school and buy him some flowers."

"And then he'll take her aside after school and blurt out the way he feels!" Natsume finished.

I face-palmed. They didn't hear a word I said.

We all turned to Sota. "How does that sound?"

He was blushing like mad. "Ye-yeah, but what if I can't tell her?"

"Just blurt it out and before you know it you'll be done," Kirro told him.

Ayame said, "Yeah, my sis is right. Just like that and it's over."

Sota stared at the ground and fidgeted like mad. "A-Alright…"

"Now you can go upstairs and play with the other guys. We gotta have some girl talk," I excused him.

Without a moment to waste, he ran upstairs excitedly. When he was gone, I looked back to the girls.

"Something to talk about, Kags?" Sango asked at me.

"Well…while Inuyasha and I were walking to get my things…we made up!" I squealed.

Sango, Natsume, and Hikara also did a squeal while the other two sisters asked, "You two weren't a couple? Did you two have a fight or something?"

"No, we were going out for a while now, but yeah we did and sort of…broke up. But now we're together again," I explained.

"Tell me everything," Sango demanded.

"Oh I will…but first, let's order some pizza. I'm starving!"

* * *

><p><em>Naraku's P.O.V.<em>

That girl…Hikara. It took me some time to figure out her identity but I've finally realised she's the one who escaped from so long ago.

I smirked, although I wasn't really happy to the fullest. It'll be more work for me, but I suppose in the end, I'll get them both.

Yes, I'll take them both back when I strike again.

At the memories of the half-breed hurting, I chuckled evilly. All the more reason to take Kagome back.

Although they made up, I have just the thing to destroy them once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Yours truly,**

_**InuKag4evertogether (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever (editor)**_


	30. Chapter 30

**So glad to read all your reviews everyone! Congratulations and thank you for being with us until the thirtieth chapter! **

***cries happy tears***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

_Kagome's P.O.V._

"What toppings do you guys want?" I asked around before picking up the phone to order our giant pizza.

Hikara yelled, "Gimme mushrooms and pepperoni!"

Natsume turned to her sister. "Don't go deciding human toppings for everyone, Hikara. You know you don't like anything except for blood; my blood to be exact."

She giggled. "Well, your blood is obviously my favourite food. But I don't exactly mind pizza toppings."

I looked at Hikara, confused. "You'd prefer blood?"

"Well yeah, since I'm a vampire. But I don't mind human food once in a while," she explained. "But you wouldn't know since you haven't tried any…right, Kagome?"

I shook my head in an agreement. "Well, my stomach seems to be holding well with human food so far…although…"

"You never seem satisfied?" finished Hikara. "Well you are half-vampire after all."

"Maybe some other time. In the meanwhile, I'll add mushrooms and pepperoni," I laughed while turning to Kirro. "What do you and your sister want?"

Kirro and Ayame both shouted at the same time, "Pepperoni and ham!"

They looked at each other and laughed. "Guess we think alike."

Sango and I agreed with the toppings since we weren't picky and called the pizza place, telling the man on the phone our order. After Sango hung up, she turned and looked at me. "Now fess up Kags! What happened with you and Inuyasha?! I need every last detail!"

The girls scrambled to get close. "Umm well, while we were walking, Inuyasha asked me if I would be his girlfriend again."

"Just like that?"

I nodded, proud at my boyfriend's bluntness. "Then we kissed and made up." I felt all giddy inside when I thought about Inuyasha's lips on mine and all the girls squealed.

That's when we heard a yell come from upstairs. "I give up!" Miroku soon came down the stairs fuming.

"Miro, what's wrong?" I joked at him.

"Inuyasha cheats at video games, honestly! He wins every fucking one!"

I laughed. "No need to cuss, we have younglings in the house."

Miroku doesn't like to lose, especially if it's video games. But even though he loves to win at everything…

"It's not my fault you suck," Inuyasha came down grinning. "There's also the fact that I'm awesome."

Miroku grumbled something that made Inuyasha laugh while Sota and Kohaku came down next.

Sota approached me with a huge smile on his face. "Sis, is it true you and Sango painted Kohaku's room pink?"

I laughed, remembering the good times. "Yup, and I splashed his hair purple!"

"Then I splashed you with a water gun getting you soaking wet!" Kohaku bragged.

Sota high-fived Kohaku. "Nice!" I smiled at the scene, relishing in the calm surrounding I had around me.

Just then, the phone rang. Sango walked over and picked it up. "Hello?...Oh, hi Mrs. Higarashi!...Yeah, she's here…You wanna talk to her?...Ok I'll get her." She beckoned me over and told me it was my mom.

"Mom?"

"Kagome, there's something very important I need to tell you." I heard the seriousness in her voice and felt my heart resonate the same fear.

"Mom, what's wrong? Is everything ok?"

I heard her sniff on the other side of the line. Had she been crying? "Kagome, try and stay calm when I tell you this. I just got a call…from the police."

I froze and I heard my friends quiet down.

My mom breathed in a shivering breath. "They…they found your father's killer."

Did my heart just stop?

"Kagome?" my mom called out.

"Y-yeah," I breathed out. "I'm listening…Who is he?"

"A man named Ryukotsusei. They said they had caught him in the country neighbouring to ours before he committed another murder and eventually, he confessed to every crime he ever committed…including that of your father's."

I felt my blood run cold. "They have him under custody?"

"Yes and he'll be put on trial sometime next week. The police say he'll be put in jail for life, no doubt. After all he…killed so many people…"

I couldn't talk.

"Kagome, dear? Could you spend a few days at Sango…along with your brother? I need to travel to the international court as one of the people to represent the victims."

"K-kay, Mom."

"I'll be back as fast as I can…we'll stay in touch. Love you, Kagome."

"…Kay…Love you, Mom."

Then, nothing but the dial tone echoed in my ear.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Inuyasha looked at me worried, as well as the others.

I set the phone down as hard as I could without dropping it. My whole body was shaking violently.

"Kagome, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Sango worried. "What happened?!"

I couldn't take it anymore. One glance over everyone's worried faces made me break down. Burning tears drizzled down my cheeks and my heart contorted with sadness and fear. Sobbing like a mad-woman I collapsed to the floor.

Once again, I was caught by Inuyasha before I was hurt.

"Kagome!" everyone called out in worry.

"Only Sango and Miroku know this," I sobbed hysterically. "But…they found my father's killer."

Sango and Miroku froze.

"What?" Inuyasha gasped.

I sobbed into his chest as I let my grasp of reality slip; letting myself fall into the abyss of my dark past.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't wait for the next, can you?<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Yours truly,**

_**InuKag4evertogether (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever (editor)**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry for the wait everyone! Schoolwork is a pain…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

_Kagome's P.O.V._

I sat there in Inuyasha's arms, numb to the bone and shaken to the core.

I can't believe it. They found dad's murderer.

"Kags, what actually happened to your father?" I looked up to Hikara's worried face.

I tried to calm my hiccupping sobs without success. It took me a while before I could calm down. "He was killed when I was little," I choked out. "He was taking me to the park when it happened."

_Flashback..._

_A little five-year-old girl was sitting in her living room watching TV. _

_"Kagome, time for dinner, dear!" _

_The little girl got up at the sound of her mother calling her and ran into their little dining room, excited to eat. "Mommy! What are we having?" _

_"Your favourite, fettuccini alfredo." _

_Kagome jumped up and down excitedly while yelling, "Yay! But is Daddy back yet? We can't eat without him!"_

_"He's on his way home right now. He'll be home in a few minutes." _

"_Good, 'cause I'm hungry." _

_Her mother laughed while looking upon her little daughter, rubbing her stomach with care. Kagome watched while her eyes sparkled. _

_"Mommy, when is the baby going to come?"_

_"Hmm, let's see. The doctor said very soon. Anytime now to be exact."_

_Kagome put her hand gently on her mom's belly, rubbing in a circular motion. "Come out soon baby brother, I want to see you soon." _

_Just then the door opened and a man's voice said, "I'm sure he wants to meet you too."_

_Kagome turned her wide smile towards the front door and ran towards the individual. "Daddy! You're finally home!" She hugged her father's waist. _

_He patted her lovingly on the head and said, "Yup, it's good to be back." _

_They walked over to the table to find their food already there. _

"_Thank you for the meal!"_

_After dinner..._

"Daddy, can we go to the park?" Kagome gave her dad the puppy dog eyes. "Please."

_He sighed while chuckling. "It'll be dark soon, Kagome. Aren't you scared of the dark?"_

_Kagome pouted. "N…No I'm not…" she said while looking away. _

_Her father laughed and started to tickle his daughter, making her squeal in laughter. "Fine, we'll go for an hour and get ice cream on our way back." _

"_But Kagome's already had dinner, dear. It'll ruin her stomach," Kagome's mother worried._

"_Don't worry, darling. She'll be fine." _

_His wife smiled. "You spoil her," she giggled as her husband gave her a kiss on the cheek. _

"_I know."_

"_Come on, Daddy, let's go!" Kagome ushered while flopping on her coat and boots._

"_Coming, my lady."_

At the park...

"Higher, Daddy, higher!" Kagome was being pushed on the swings by her father. "Wee! I feel like I'm flying!"

_Her dad laughed. "I'm sure you do sweetheart," he smiled as he turned his head towards the setting sun._

_It was getting darker sooner than he thought. And this feeling he was getting…a spine-tingling feeling that made his hair stand on end…_

_He gradually stopped pushing and let Kagome's momentum slow on its own. _

"_Aw, Daddy, why did you stop pushing?" _

_He smiled down at his daughter. "It's getting late, Kagome. Mom's probably waiting for us." _

"_But-"_

"_Be a good girl," her father insisted with more force than necessary. He started to pull her along by the hand. "Listen to your Daddy, Kagome."_

_Just then, another voice, slippery and vile, echoed through the empty park. "That's right, little human girl, you better listen to your daddy before someone decides to eat you up."_

_Father and daughter whipped around to see a vicious looking man appear from behind a tree, a cruel smile on his face. Kagome squeaked and hid behind her father and the father started to back away while keeping a defensive stance. _

"_What delicious looking humans you two are. So pure and untainted; the best meal a demon could have." The man's face was eerily illuminated under the streetlight and the two humans could see the glinting of his lizard eyes. _

"_Kagome," her father called out to her in a calm and steady voice. "I want you to run towards that police station down the road, you know, the one you went to for your class field-trip."_

_The little girl had already started to cry, uncomfortable with the scary feeling she was getting from the situation. "But I don't want to leave you, Daddy! I'm scared!" _

_Her father knelt down beside her, keeping an eye towards the demon. He smiled gently at his little girl while patting her head softly and lovingly. "You're a brave girl, Kagome. You're Daddy's brave little girl. With Daddy gone, I want you to take care of Mommy and your little brother, okay? Promise me that, Kagome."_

"_D-Daddy!" she wailed helplessly._

"_Promise me," he said more urgently._

_Sniffling and her little body shaking with sobs, she nodded. "I promise."_

_Her father kissed her on the forehead, whispering, "I love you," into her ear. Standing back up, he said, "Now run, Kagome!"_

_Barely able to stay steady on her feet, Kagome tripped all the way down the street, bawling and crying the entire way. Fear was taking her like death-cold hands. A vice of terror gripped her heart. The light of the police station seemed so far away._

_The cries of her father seemed so close._

_She burst into the police station, screaming hysterically, "Help me! Help me! Daddy's in trouble! The park! Somebody please help us! Anybody!"_

_Several police officers, although startled, rushed to her aid. Most of them tried to calm her down but she refused stubbornly, pushing out of their grasps and running after the perusing cops that were heading to the park. _

_Kagome will never forget the sight she saw that night._

_Her father's corpse was lying on the ground, the demon - now fully transformed into a dragon-lizard hybrid - was hovering over him. Blood was splattered over the cement and the stench was overwhelming. With the help of the dim light of the street lights, one could see the father's flesh in the demon's mouth. _

_The police didn't hesitate to open fire, eventually forcing the demon to retreat into the darkness. By then, the ambulance had arrived and so did several more police cars. Bystanders filed out of their homes to watch the unfolding events happening right at their front doors._

"_Daddy!"_

"_You mustn't little girl!" a police officer said while holding her back._

"_No! I need to see Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Kagome squirmed out of her captor's grasp and rushed to her father's side._

_She ignored the blood oozing out from his cuts and she couldn't feel the texture of blood with her numb skin. All she wanted to do was for Daddy to open his eyes._

"_Daddy, wake up! Wake up!"_

_But his eyes remained closed. _

_The paramedics arrived and lifted his body onto a carrier, saying something about his blood loss and a faint heart beat._

_Kagome was a screaming mess. "Daddy, please! Open your eyes!"_

"_Ka…gome…" His voice was faint but it was there. _

"_Daddy!"_

_Her father smiled. "You did such a good job, Kagome. Daddy's so proud of you."_

"_But…you got hurt, Daddy!" _

"_I'll be alright, sweetie. Daddy's strong, I'll be able to make it…" His sentence faded as his consciousness left. Kagome couldn't do anything but watch her father be raised into the back of the ambulance._

_She clung to the paramedics that refused to pay attention to her. "Please save Daddy, please! Mommy needs him! My baby brother's gonna need him! I need him too! Mommy's gonna be sad without him! Please save him!"_

_She watched through her blurred vision the doors of the ambulance close and drive away; the wail of the car screaming in her ears; the smell of the blood on her hands._

_Flashback Ends…  
><em>  
>"I was put into a police car and driven to the hospital. The officer then asked me who I was and where I lived, saying he would call my mom to come." Kagome paused. "My mom was broken to the core, and so was I. I couldn't remember what I even felt after that. All I remember was feeling nothing; void of emotion. The next few hours were murderous, almost feeling like days had passed…"<p>

The silence lingered as suspense grew. Kagome forced herself not to cry again.

"Due to the large amount of blood loss, my father passed away," she finally said, remembering her memories.

"_You lied, Daddy! You lied!" the little girl screamed as she was prevented into going into the operating room. "You promised me that you'll be fine! You promised me! Come back, Daddy, come back!"_

Kagome breathed in a quivering breath, focusing on Inuyasha's warm arms around her. "A few days later, my grandpa moved in and a funeral was set. Since Sota wasn't even born at the time, he doesn't remember our dad at all."

The silence that followed weighed heavily on us all until a sharp, loud knock sounded at the door. We all let out a shout of surprise.

Sango went to open the door. Then we all heard her yell, "Sesshomaru-sensei!"

Surprised I watched him come in. Sure enough, it really was him. What's he doing here?

* * *

><p><strong>*Cries* Reviews would be appreciated!<strong>

**See you next time!**

_**InuKag4evertogether (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever (editor)**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Again, my usual apologies for the wait!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

_Kagome's P.O.V.  
><em>  
>I walked over to Sesshomaru-sensei and bowed. "What brings you here, Sesshomaru-sensei?"<p>

Sesshomaru made a sound at the back of throat that sounded like some type of acknowledgement. "Kagome, where is my brother?"

My eyes widened. This was the first time he's called me by my first name. "Oh, he's in the kit-" But I was interrupted by Inuyasha's yell.

"Why is that bastard here?!" He came running in.

I corrected myself, "Umm, correction, he's in here yelling."

Sesshomaru made another sound. Then he turned his cold golden-eyes towards me. "Were you crying?"

My startled look must have made him reconsider his words.

"Not that I care," he growled. "I'm just curious and I can smell the smell of tears all over this room."

"I-I see," I stammered. "Well, yes I was crying. The police found my father's killer…he was murdered when I was little."

"Is that so?"

Just then Inuyasha jumped in between us with a pissed look on his face. He faced his older brother. "Did you not hear me the first time? Why are you here?!"

Sesshomaru-sensei's expression didn't change. "I came to tell you that I found your twin sister. If you weren't so loud, I could have already told you that."

The whole room froze.

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha's P.O.V.<em>

I looked at Sesshomaru, feeling my eyes widen. He actually found our sister. Well, she's more mine than his because one, she's my twin and two, she was born from my mother. She disappeared when I was about five and Sesshomaru took us in after our mom died.

"Stop looking like an idiot," Sesshomaru frowned.

I snarled back, "Stop being such an ass."

The older ignored his brother's insults and turned towards the door. "Mitsuki, you can come in now."

I looked over to the door to see a girl about my age walk in. She had silver hair as long as mine and sparkling, amber eyes. On the top of her head were two triangular dog ears. She was wearing a black shirt that said 'Vampires Rule' in red and a gold and white skirt that went down to her knees. What surprised me the most was the pair of black angel wings on her back. Where did she get those? Before I could move she ran up and hugged me.

"Inuyasha, it's so good to see you! I've missed you so much!"

"Mit-Mitsuki, how've you been?" I awkwardly stuttered out.

"I'm awesome!" she blurted out.

"Mitsuki, is that you?"

We both turned to see Hikara step out of my group of friends that had gathered. Mitsuki suddenly let go of me and looked over at Hikara in shock.

She gasped, "Hika, is that actually you?"

"Holy crap, it is you! I missed you so frickn much!" Hikara ran over and pulled my sister into one of her crushing hugs.

"Hika, you're squeezing me. Stop it or I pull out the dagger and cut your necklace off," Mitsuki squeaked out.

Hikara took her arms off Mitsuki and laughed. "Sorry. But it's really good to see you again. But before introductions are made..."

Suddenly, Hikara took Mitsuki's arm and flipped her onto the ground. What the hell?!

Kagome was about to intervene, when Sango held her back. "San, we have to stop their fighting."

"It's fine. Look at the way they're fighting. Just watch."

Kirro and Ayame looked at each other and sighed. "Well, looks like Hikara's gonna get her ass kicked."

Mitsuki took a dagger out from under her shirt. Wow.

"Hika, naughty naughty, this is how you welcome your best friend?"

Hikara stuck out her tongue in response.

Mitsuki used her dagger and in a blur, escaped from Hikara's grasp and got behind her, placing the blade close to her throat. Natsume was conjuring water in her hands to defend her sister but Sesshomaru stopped her.

I looked back to the fight to see that Hikara still had the blade to my sister's throat. After a tense moment of silence, Mitsuki finally took the blade away. "And that's how you beat a vampire," she grinned.

She took the blade and drew it across her palm. "Here, you deserve some food Hika."

Hikara smirked, "Well if you insist. You did make me tired from that." She took Hikara's hand and licked up the blood.

She wiped her mouth when she was done. "Almost as good as Natsume's blood."

I closed my open mouth at what had just happened. Just what type of friends are they?

* * *

><p><em>Hikara's P.O.V.<em>

I'm so glad Mitsu escaped from that awful place. Although I wonder how she did.

I didn't hesitate to ask. "Hey Mitsu, how'd you escape?"

She looked at me nervously. "It's a long story. If you want, I can tell you. Of course Mr. Grumpypuss over there already knows." She pointed to Sesshomaru-sensei.

Was it just me or did his eyebrow just twitch? He cleared his throat. "Enough, I must return to my work. I shall leave you in their hands for now, little sister."

We all bid the man good-bye and Sango walked him to her door, closing it behind him as he left.

"Now that's done, Mitsu, want to tell us your story?"

She hesitated. "Do they…know?" Her eyes darted over my friends. I smiled at her and nodded.

"We have a bit of a long story to tell too," I offered. "But yeah, they know."

Looking a little bit more relaxed, Mitsuki sat down and so did everyone else. Their confusion was evident.

I started off. "Everyone, this is Mitsuki or as I call her, Mitsu. She was and still is one of my best friends. When I was in that dreadful corporation, we were tested in the same section and once in a while, we would share a room." I looked over at her. "But I didn't know you were Inuyasha's sister."

She laughed. "I told you I had a brother didn't I? And what good would it have been if I told you? It's not like it was gonna help us or anything. And besides, how would I know that you would've made friends with my brother?"

"I guess that's true…"

"Inuyasha," Kagome spoke. "I didn't know you had a sister."

He looked sheepish. "Yeah, I never really told anyone about it." Then he shrugged. "There wasn't a reason for it anyway."

"I see." Kagome fell silent but a look of hurt sparked over her expression as she stared at her feet.

Mitsuki turned to me. "Is Naraku still looking for you?"

I nodded. "Funny thing is, Naraku had taken a liking to Kagome a while back and changed her."

She looked taken aback. "What?! He changed yet another person with the powers he stole from you?!"

I chuckled lightly. "Yeah, Kagome's getting used to it now. But Naraku's coming after me and Kagome now." I frowned at Mitsuki. "And probably coming after you."

She laughed weakly.

"How did you escape?" I asked.

"Well, it was just like a regular day, you know, tests and some shots. But after Kagura did some tests on me, she left the room to get something, leaving the door unlocked and a guard standing outside. I quickly took this chance to get away so I knocked the guy outside unconscious and ran outside. With the help of my new wings, I flew out of there. I didn't know where to go so I wandered around for a while. I tried finding where Inuyasha could be but I heard Mom had already died and another family took my brother in. That's when I found Sesshy."

I erupted laughing at that nickname. "You call him Shessy? Holy crap, I love you even more!"

Inuyasha smirked then proceeded to ask, "Mitsuki, how'd you get the wings?" His face filled with concern. "You didn't have those before."

"Oh boy, I hate it when people ask that," I answered first. "I remember when she got them and I have to say, it was the most painful day for the both of us."

"Umm, can I not answer that question?" Mitsuki mumbled. Her cheerful expression was suddenly gone and her face void of colour.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "You disappeared for all these years, suddenly coming back and you won't even answer these questions? Mitsuki, I want answers."

She hesitated, but seeing her brother's pleading look, she agreed. "Alright," she breathed in with a shaky breath. "I'll tell you how I got my wings."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked it!<strong>

**Signing out for now!**

_**InuKag4evertogether (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever (editor)**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone! Thanks a lot for all the reviews, they mean a bunch!**

**Also, have a go at reading the fanfiction "A Twisted Love Story" by WrittenMagic. **

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

_Mitsuki's P.O.V._

Although I agreed to tell everyone how I got my wings, I still hesitated and looked at everyone's expecting eyes. Letting my view settle on Hikara, I internally smiled. I still can't believe I finally found her. I tried to let it consume my nervousness but to no avail.

"So, you gonna tell us or what?" I heard my brother's gruff voice ask. Guess I let my hesitation stretch on for too long.

I sighed shakily and glared at my impatient brother. "Yeah, okay, I'll tell you…but how to start…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

One of the guards harshly woke me up, telling me it was time to wake up and go to the lab.

'_Hope Hikara's there today. Maybe we can talk some more,'_ I thought. Telling the guard to leave while I got dressed, I got out of the silky nightgown I was in and put on a red and white sundress. I had no shoes to wear so I shivered when my bare-feet padded across the cold pavement. But I shivered for another reason: it was another day of those horrible tests and shots. The guard escorted me to the lab and as soon as I entered, I smelled the Hikara's scent.

'_Yay, she's here!'_ I smiled to myself. I searched around the room and stopped when my amber eyes met with her purple ones.

"Hey Hika."

She smiled. "Hey Mitsu. How are ya?"

"I'm good. Where's Natsume?"

"She wasn't allowed to come with me today and had to go back to the room. I heard they're doing these special tests on us that she can't know about."

My eyes widened. "Special tests?" I didn't get such a good feeling from that.

But before Hikara could reply, a voice interrupted, "Are you two ready for your tests?"

We both looked up at the same time to see Kagura and, my eyes widened, the president of the corporation himself:

Naraku.

Hikara's eyes were as wide as mine but filled with just as much fear.

Naraku snarled in his low voice, "She asked you a question, or did you not hear?" We gulped at Naraku's tone and nodded. Neither of us could find our voices anymore.

He smirked. "Good, because we have some very special things we must do today and we can't afford to waste time."

He took Hikara's hand and commanded, "My dear, sit over there." She was led to a bed like table and when she lay down, she got strapped down with wide leather straps. Fear churned my stomach uncomfortably. Something wasn't right.

"Hey, why am I strapped like this?" Hikara asked, voice quivering. She tried to struggle but she couldn't get free and neither adults bothered to answer her question.

Kagura turned to me. "Go over there."

I hesitated, unable to move my feet. Kagura's red eyes narrowed. "Go, brat."

Snapping out of it, I walked over to a similar table that was facing Hikara's. Before I knew it, I was tied down too.

As if I had the power to fight back.

"Let's start with Hikara," Naraku said to Kagura.

My eyes widened. "What are you gonna do to us?! What are you going to do with Hikara?!" I struggled against the straps that bounded my feet and arms to the table only to have them rub painfully against my skin.

Naraku smiled cold and evil. "First, we make sure she can never get away from me. After all, I can't have her rebelling against me, now can I?" He turned back to Hikara who had started to quietly sob. "This will hurt, my dear."

Kagura pulled out a needle containing some clear liquid and stuck it into Hikara's arm. I watched in horror as the liquid slowly went in. Suddenly, Hikara's eyes rolled back and she started to scream and struggle violently. I tried closing my eyes to hide from the horrifying display but that didn't block out the screams echoing into my ears.

Naraku chuckled. "If you ever get away, my dear Hikara, this will help me track you down. It will also allow me control you if I ever wanted to." Hikara's body stopped moving so violently and settled to a quiver here and there. When she finally calmed down, she glared at him with her tear-stained eyes.

Naraku just laughed. "Now onto the second step, Kagura." She took another injection needle, this time empty, and stuck it into Hikara. This time, she was sucking out Hikara's blood.

Watching the red liquid fill up the tube, I yelled, "Stop it! What are you doing?!"

However, Hikara's actions frightened even more. She wasn't struggling or even screaming defiantly. Instead, she just stared between the tube and Naraku in horror.

"You're not serious, right?" Hikara whimpered.

Why did I get the feeling she knew what Naraku was planning to do with that needle of blood? My eyes filled with tears knowing I couldn't help my best friend when she needed me the most.

Naraku chuckled as Kagura pulled out the filled needle and handed it over to him. "You're pretty smart for a little girl." Before either I or Hikara could protest, we watched as Naraku stuck the needle harshly into his neck and pressed the valve down.

Right before our eyes, the red blood disappeared and straight into his body.

He closed his eyes and shivered as if getting an excited chill and let out a content sigh. I noticed how his smell had altered into another, more powerful scent and a new surge of power illuminate from him. I bit my lip and held back my agonized cry.

"Now I'm half vampire," Naraku chuckled. "Thanks for the blood, Hikara. You've made me more powerful than I used to be."

Hikara glared at him weakly and said, "You bastard." But the man just laughed.

When Naraku gave a wave of his hand, gesturing to Kagura to move on to my test, Hikara regained her fighting spirit.

"Don't touch her!" she screamed. But Kagura quickly put a handkerchief over her mouth and made her black out.

Naraku sneered. "Now that she's quiet, we can continue."

I couldn't help but sob and it wracked my entire body.

Kagura narrowed her eyes at me. "Calm down, this will only take a moment." She took a needle with the same clear liquid as they put into Hikara and injected it in me.

As soon as the liquid went in I felt this shearing pain, like my insides were being chewed up several times over. My head was splitting open and I felt my back arch up in pain. Unable to stop it, my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I started having the same spasms as Hikara.

I started to scream. "MAKE IT STOP!"

However, when the needle was removed, the pain started to fade instantly. My body was still twitching uncontrollably but they came in segments and the white-hot pain was replaced by dullness. I mentally sighed in relief when the pain was finally gone.

Before I had time to recover, I saw Kagura take another needle containing red liquid from the corner of my eye. Without the strength left to struggle, I eyed the needle until it was stuck into my flesh and emptied. Strangely for me, right after she finished, Kagura unfastened my straps and let me climb back down the ground. Confused, I switched my gaze between the man and the woman. I had expected excruciating pain.

My expectation didn't hesitate to prove me wrong. The moment the thought entered my mind, my upper back burned with unbelievable pain. Screaming, I collapsed to the floor, curling up into a ball and desperately trying to clutch my back.

I could feel the flesh tearing apart in between my shoulder blades and the sensation of something growing, but before I could understand what was happening, I blacked out from being unable to withstand anymore pain.

_Flashback End..._

* * *

><p>"Next thing I knew, I had woke up on my bed feeling good as new. I actually thought it had all been a nightmare…until I got up, looked in the mirror, and found these things on my back," I gestured to my wings. "Later I found out they had discovered some new type of demon they called angel and injected a sample of their blood in me."<p>

Natsume gaped at me. "You mean, like, an actual angel? From…up there?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. But to be honest I think it would kinda suck if a being from up there fell victim to Naraku's will."

"True…"

Hikara looked over at me. "Wow…you had it way worse than I did…"

I smiled. "It's fine. I'm okay now aren't I?"

Natsume sighed. "You wouldn't talk to us at all that day. I can't believe you didn't tell us about all the pain you went through."

"Yeah," Hikara agreed. "I had blanked out before it happened. I was pretty shocked when I woke up to see you with wings."

I sighed and tried smiling. "Sorry. I…just had a lot to think about that day…and I wasn't really in the mood." It was getting really hard to smile.

"I'm really, really sorry to hear that," Kagome spoke up. "But don't worry," she smiled reassuringly, making me smile back warmly, "we'll all get through it together."

"Thanks."

"However," Kagome suddenly growled, her voice turning dark. She turned to look at Inuyasha. "You, mister, had better do some explaining. I want a better reason as to why you never told any of us you had a sister."

I saw everyone in the room humorously shift away from my brother all frightened by Kagome's glare. The girl was literally on fire.

Oh boy, was she mad.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry it took so long! I was pretty stressed these last few weeks since all my teachers wanted to be asses and dump assignments on us all on the same week…since it's before winter break and all…<strong>

**But hope to hear some reviews!**

**Yours truly,**

_**InuKag4evertogether (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever (editor)**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey everyone! We just want to express how much we love hearing from you and thanks for all your reviews! We're glad you're liking it all so far. **

**However, this story is almost coming to its close!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

I looked at the very pissed off Kagome and I couldn't help but think how stupid I was…and still am! I should have told her that I had a sister. To be honest I had no idea why I never told her about it in the first place.

"Well? I'm waiting for your reason," Kagome glared. She tapped her foot on the floor, impatient.

I took in a gulp of air and tried to calm down. I can only answer her honestly from now on anyway. "In all honesty, I've never thought it was necessary and, um, well, I guess it was really hard to talk about. I mean, how would you feel if Sota was taken away from you years ago?"

I watched as realization washed over Kagome's face. "Oh…" I could feel her anger diminishing. "My gosh, I'm sorry if I pressured you like that…I feel so bad now." She ran over and hugged me.

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her. Well at least I got one good thing from this - a hug from the most beautiful girl in the world.

* * *

><p><em>Naraku's P.O.V.<em>

I smirked to myself. So that's where Mitsuki ran off to. And even better, Hikara is with her too. That's double the people who can get my dear Kagome back to me. Not to mention I can get everyone back with one swift move.

"Kagura! Get ready for the plan to be put in action!"

Kagura came walking in. "And what exactly do you have planned?"

"Go and lead the demons to the group. It's our turn to attack. I shall join you soon."

"Yes, Naraku." She left and I just smirked.

It's time to get all three of those girls back.

* * *

><p><em>Hikara's P.O.V.<em>

I looked at the happy couple and smiled. That's when I realized how lonely I felt. Too bad I can't have a relationship like that.

I sighed. _'You'll get your happy ending one day, Hikara,' _I thought.

But just then, I smelled a familiar scent, one that wasn't very welcoming. I jumped up from my seat next Mitsuki and yelled, "That bitch is here!" Everyone looked at me surprised.

"Wait, what bitch Hikara?" Natsume asked so innocently.

"Kagura, that's who," I growled. Everyone didn't waste time to run out of the house.

A laugh followed by an explosion in front of us trembled the ground. "So you found me out, huh? Who knew you could have such a good sense of smell? Just like a puppy."

I glared up at the woman who was perched on her giant feather and got in front of Mitsuki. "There's no way you're taking Mitsuki back," I snarled at her.

Inuyasha got in a protective position in front of Kagome. "And you're not getting Kagome either!"

"We'll see about that," Kagura smirked. That's when I noticed she wasn't alone.

I yelled to my sister, "Natsume, take my necklace off. Now!" Without another word she came over and pulled it off. I felt the familiar surge of power and pulled out my sword. I saw everyone pull out their weapons too.

Kagura smirked. "Excellent, just as he planned."

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. Naraku planned this? Inuyasha and I leapt up at the same time and took a swing at her.

"What exactly did he plan?!" I yelled as she pushed us back.

She laughed. "Just wait and see."

I sheathed my sword and tried kicking her, but she dodged it with ease.

She laughed. "And you're supposed to be a vampire? You can't even hit a simple demon."

But I laughed when Natsume hit her with one of her water attacks from below right after Kagura said it.

"Don't you dare talk to my sister like that!" She yelled.

Feeling stronger than ever, I tried kicking her again. But suddenly, someone grabbed my foot swung me around in a circle and threw me into the wall of the house. I heard everyone yell my name. I got up and told them I was fine, shrugging of the pains down my back. I looked up to the person who threw me and found none other than Naraku standing there, deflecting everyone's attacks with a barrier. I ran over and punched the barrier but it only pushed me back.

He sneered down at us. "Hikara, Mitsuki, how good to see the both of you."

"What have you planned?!" Mitsuki and I yelled at the same time.

He smirked. "I merely want you two to join me."

"Not even if you were the last person on earth!"

"I agree with Mitsuki, we'd never join you!"

"Then I guess I have no choice."

With a snap of his fingers, these vine things came out of the ground and grabbed both of our feet. We struggled, but they come up and wrapped around our waists and wrists, putting us in a full-body bound.

Natsume was the first to try and free us, but it was too late. Naraku had already put an unbreakable barrier around us.

Crap.

* * *

><p><strong>InuKag4evertogether apologizes for the short chapter, but she wanted to end it there. Hope you liked it!<strong>

**See you soon,**

_**InuKag4evertogether (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever (editor)**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! And sorry it's so short! It was all I had to work with .**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

_Kagome's P.O.V._

Everyone looked at the two captured girls who were struggling to get away from Naraku's grasp.

"Naraku, you bastard! Let us go!" Hikara was shouting at him.

I took an arrow out and aimed it at his barrier, but Kagura used her wind attack to repel it. The force almost knocked me off my feet.

Falling into Inuyasha for support, he asked, "Kagome, you okay?"

I looked over at Inuyasha and nodded, "Yes, I'm fine."

Looking back at the enemy, I watched as Naraku took two needles out of his pocket and waved them threateningly at us. He then turned to his hostages. "Hikara. Mitsuki. Time for you to come back to my side."

Inuyasha and Natsume yelled in unison. "Don't you dare touch my sister!"

Hikara also growled at Naraku. "Back off! If you dare put one hand on Mitsuki I'll kick your ass to hell and back!"

"That goes for Hikara too, you bastard!" Mitsuki followed.

Naraku simply chuckled. "You'll be thinking differently in a few minutes."

Walking over, he inserted one of the needles in Hikara's arm, releasing the liquid into her body. That's when Hikara's scream started to pierce the air.

"Hikara!"

Despite the other's attempts, the barriers wouldn't budge and Naraku fended off every attack with a barrier of his own. Helpless, everyone watched as he did the same thing to Mitsuki.

I could barely estimate how much rage Inuyasha had in his eyes when his sister started to scream. "It burns! Make it stop!" she cried.

Inuyasha yelled, "Naraku you bastard! How dare you touch my sister! You're dead!" He pulled out his sword and swung. "Wind scar!"

But the attack didn't leave a scratch.

Trying to keep a level head, I realized how everyone's physical attacks weren't working. Looking down at my bow I thought that maybe…just maybe I might be able to make an effect. Not only did I have power, but I was priestess meaning I had spiritual powers that could perhaps purify his barriers.

Inhaling in preparation, I took out another arrow and aimed it at Naraku. If I brought him down, I'll bring down the other barriers along with him.

He just sneered at me. "Like an arrow will be any more useful than the other attacks."

"That's what_ you_ think," I said under my breath. Narrowing my eyes, I said, "Naraku, you're going down!"

That's when I let my arrow fly. Adorned in a bright pink light, it soared through the air and penetrated his barrier. A look of surprise came on his face when he saw the effects my arrow had against him. He barely dodged it as he stepped to the side. I cursed my aim.

"You bitch," he snarled at me.

That's when the barriers came down. One by one they cracked, crumbled and faded away. He glared at me. "You may have broken the barriers, but it's too late to save your friends!"

Scared for the worst, we looked over at our friends. Hikara and Mitsuki stood up, their eyes glazed over and their face void of emotion. They took a few steps towards us. They were no longer writhing in pain but something was off. Something wasn't right.

Inuyasha and Natsume didn't seem to take notice as they rushed towards them in joy. I called out to them in warning. "No! Don't go near them!"

Inuyasha barely missed the attack Mitsuki threw at him, skimming his clothing. "What the-?! What are you guys doing?!"

"Hikara, stop!" Natsume called out desperately to her sister.

Naraku chuckled as he watched nearby. I cursed at him. "Naraku, you bastard!"

But he grinned. "They can't hear your voices anymore. That liquid made sure of it."

I watched in horror as the siblings battled. We didn't lose them permanently, did we?

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time, everyone!<strong>

_**InuKag4evertogether (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever (editor)**_


	36. Chapter 36

**InuKag4evertogether apologizes for her lateness! She's really sorry for making you all wait!**

**But here it is!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

_Kagome's P.O.V._

I watched in horror and shock as Hikara and Mitsuki continued to attack their siblings.

"Naraku, what the hell did you do to them?!" I yelled at him while getting another arrow ready.

He just smirked at me. "My dear, I just made sure that they're on my side now. They obey anything I command them to do." He looked over at them and said, "Mitsuki, Hikara, stop and come here."

What Naraku said was true. They suddenly stopped their attacks on us and jumped back to Naraku. Inuyasha's and Natsume's eyes widened. Everyone else was just as shocked as I was. Naraku took Hikara's chin in his hand and her face made no sign of the disgust she usually would've portrayed. "They're simply my puppets now," he said. "They obey only me." He let Hikara's chin go and commanded, "Now, both of you, get Kagome and if anyone gets in your way, kill them."

I notched my arrow in anticipation and Inuyasha immediately got in front of me. "No way are you getting her too!"

Hikara and Mitsuki charged. Inuyasha held out his sword for defence, but he didn't attack them. Natsume ran in front of Hikara and tried to talk to her. "Hikara, come on! I know you're in there!"

Hikara just aimed a punch at her stomach. Natsume dodged it and grabbed her fist. "Snap out of it! I don't want to fight you!" With her other hand, Natsume slapped Hikara in the face.

For a minute Hikara's eyes flashed back to normal, but only for a second. Just as quick as they recovered, they were back into a blank stare. Hikara kicked Natsume hard and ran over to rejoin Mitsuki.

Inuyasha got closer to me and said, "Stay close." Then he growled at the two girls in front of us. "Stop it you two. You don't want to do this."

But Mitsuki grabbed her sword and held it up to attack him.

"I won't fight you!" Inuyasha insisted, his eyes silently pleading his sister to listen to him.

As her sword got to the top and was about to fall onto him, she stopped. Her eyes started to water, and her arms shook with hesitation. She was battling with herself and was struggling to take back control over her own body. After all, how could she attack the brother she had just reunited with?

I took this chance to shout out to her. "Mitsuki, you can fight his control!" While both Inuyasha and I concentrated on Mitsuki, neither of us noticed that Hikara had sneaked behind me.

In a split second, she tightly grabbed my waist and jumped back towards Naraku, her mission complete. Setting me down next to him, I immediately started to run the moment she let go. But Naraku was faster. Grabbing my waist, he pulled me into his chest.

I squirmed and pushed away him. "Let me go!"

He just chuckled and said, "Why ever would I do that, my dear?"

Seeing that I had already been captured, Mitsuki jumped back from her face-off with her brother and joined us. Said brother growled threateningly while the rest of the group called my name in desperation.

"Let her go you bastard!" Inuyasha ran over to us with his sword, but another barrier had formed, pushing him back.

Naraku laughed. "Hikara, Mitsuki, let's go. I've got what I want now. There's no need to stay any longer." With all four bodies, including me, together in that circular barrier, we began to float away from them. Kagura followed us on her feather.

"Inuyasha!" I cried as I reached out an arm towards him.

I heard him call out my name, but it was already too late. Naraku already had me in his grasp and was already making his escape.

Crap.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! <strong>

**Best regards,**

_**InuKag4evertogether (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever (editor)**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Gosh I apologize too much. This time, InuKag4evertogether's not the only one that's guilty…heh. It took me a bit over a week until I finally had time off from school to edit this chapter! I'm gomen…**

**But anyway! Here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37<strong>

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

Without a second to spare, I followed after them. Naraku and the others had already disappeared from our sight, but I could still smell their scents nearby. I began to track the scent trail, determined to get Kagome back. I won't lose Kagome to him again! I won't let that bastard have her, ever! Especially what happened the last time...I had almost lost her completely.

The scent trail led us to an abandoned building. When we entered, no one appeared to attack us nor were there any traps set. I guess Naraku didn't expect us to track him down that quickly. Heh!

...Not saying I can't kick his ass any day. I just think it would be better to pull of a surprise attack. I put my hand over the hilt of my sword.

I'm coming Kagome!

Signalling for the others to follow, I lead them deeper into the building.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome's P.O.V.<em>

Naraku finally let me down (none too gently either) in a room and tied my hands together behind my back. He left Hikara to make sure I wouldn't get away and to stand guard, exiting the room and leaving me alone with her. When I looked up at her, her face was still emotionless and empty.

Hesitantly, I called out to her. "Hikara, please snap out of it. I know you don't want to listen to him. I know you're in there fighting against Naraku's control! Please just try and listen to me!" I frowned when I got no reaction from her, my hope dwindling. I sighed heavily. How am I supposed to get through to her? Was Naraku's poison really that strong?

Naraku returned, an evil smirk on his face. "Nice try, my dear, but she obeys only me now. She won't listen to you or anyone else." He walked over to Hikara and stroked her cheek with a finger. His cold eyes glinted with mirth as he sneered at me. "Although she's already mine, why is it that I still yearn for you, Kagome?" He chuckled. "I have no idea."

I just glared at him, unable to reply.

But he hummed in contempt. "Maybe I should reconsider collecting you and take her instead."

My eyes widened. "No...Don't you dare do anything to her! Stay the hell away from her and Mitsuki!" I gritted my teeth and glared even harder. My body was shaking from anger I could barely control.

His smirk widened and he let go of her cheek, walking closer to me. "Why, that was a better reaction then I thought. Now I definitely know why I want you. You're feisty; strong." A sneer stretched his lips. "All the more reason I'll enjoy breaking you, my dear." I shivered, but the room was far from cold.

With a wave of his hand, he motioned someone else to come into the room. The door opened, its metallic sound piercing the silence. A figure hid in the shadows.

"You called upon me, Naraku?"

That voice...I recognize that voice! It...couldn't be!

When the figure stepped into the light, my suspicions were confirmed.

Naraku's sly voice gave his orders. "Kikyou, make sure Inuyasha is lured here."

"Of course." She agreed easily. I couldn't help but stare.

But I have to say...it wasn't that surprising and yet...a stupid look was probably plastered on my face when Kikyou looked over at me.

"Oh hello, Kagome," she grinned as if everything was right in the world. "After we're done with you, Inuyasha isn't going to want that pretty face of yours anymore. Soon, the only face he'll want to see is _mine_." Giving out a giggle that bordered on the edge of insanity, she left the room.

I glared at her back, trying to burn a hole through her body. "He isn't going to want you after this!" I yelled after her, uncertain whether or not she heard. Is it her life goal to make my life a living hell? Because Inuyasha loves me and not her? Is that's why she's helping Naraku?

"What a pity," Naraku said in amusement. "She was persuaded so easily. Jealousy's just much too easy to play with."

_God_, I am so tired of the crap he's pulling. When Naraku sat down next to me, I scooted away as much as I could, disgusted.

But he only laughed, ignoring my attempts to distance myself. Leaning impossibly close, he whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Now we wait, my dearest Kagome. I am going to make you mine right in front of Inuyasha's eyes." He glanced at the necklace I was wearing; the only thing holding me back from my new transformation. "Starting by pulling _that_ off."

Fear started to settle at the bottom of my stomach, giving me a terrible, sick feeling. Inuyasha...hurry...please.

* * *

><p><strong>Yours truly,<strong>

**InuKag4evertogther (author) + WanderingDreamer4Ever (editor)**


End file.
